


Talking to the River

by CrimsonFlakes



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Fanfiction, Gay, Gay Character, M/M, WangXian, WangXian Week, WangXian Week 2019, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFlakes/pseuds/CrimsonFlakes
Summary: **WARNINGS**THIS STORY CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS.This story has a malexmale relationship.This story is not suitible for juniors.This story may have triggering content.《 I do not own Mo Dao Zu Shi》This story takes place when Lan WangJi and Wei WuXian is married and currently living in the cloud recess ^^





	1. Talking to the river 1

**Author's Note:**

> When I am reading a story where the male lead suffered in his past, I always wonder all the details(I suppose I am a little M🤭). Since most of the time the details don't fulfill my curiosity I start to make things up about his past and I always urge to write about it but since I'm too lazy I end up imagining only. But this time I wanted to write it and post it to see how the reaction will be🤪 Here goes nothing!

~Lotus Pier, Yunmeng~

Jiang Cheng "Stay firmer. Use your balance first."

Jin Ling "Huh!? What do you think I'm doing? You're the one who is using so much force. Are you trying to train me or are you trying to show off?"

Jiang Cheng's face reddened "You- Is this how you speak to your uncle? Do you want a beating?!"

Jin Ling immediately took a couple steps back, holding his sword in a defensive way. Just as he was about to answer a disciple came running towards them. His forehead was sweating and he was obviously in a hurry. He saluted them at once and whispered something to Jiang Cheng's ear. Suddenly his face changed, his brows twitched and he was surrounded by a dark aura at once. With fright, Jin Ling wanted to take even more steps back but he was too curious so he couldn't step forward or backwards and stayed where he is, unable to move. 

Jiang Cheng furrowed his brows. With a low voice he asked "BaoShan SanRen? Have you confirmed?"

The disciple shook his head. Jiang Cheng fumed "You did not? He can just be a charlatan then! Why are you disturbing me with this nonsense and not confirming his words first?!"

The disciple lowered his head, somehow sweating even more he spoke "We did not know how to confirm his words. We could only think of asking him about the spesifics of BaoShan SanRen's location but he wouldn't tell!" The disciple looked down and lowered his head even more before speaking again "and even if he did tell us, there is no way for us to know if he is telling the truth or not."

Jiang Cheng sighed as if he was trying to calm himself. His left hand went to the index finger of his right hand and touched the sizzling ring. He asked "With what reason does he want to speak to me and me only?"

The disciple "He says you would only believe him if you speak to him face to face" Hearing this Jiang Cheng's eyes grew dark and the ring on his index finger sizzled even more causing both the disciple and Jin Ling to shiver slightly.

With a dark laughter Jiang Cheng spoke "Who does he think he is? He dares come to my sect and ask for me, the leader of the YunmengJiang Sect to speak to him face to face without a solid reason."

The disciple hurried "I will go and chase him out immediately."

Jiang Cheng "Stop. Who told you to go chase him out? He gave us the name of BaoShan SanRen. He is whether telling the truth or extremely stupid. I would not want to offend an immortal. He says he wants to talk to me directly because I wouldn't believe him if I didn't speak to him face to face, right? He might be somebody I know. Tell him I will meet him but I will decide whether or not to speak to him after I see his face. If I'm not satisfied he can find his way out."

The disciple nodded quickly and dissappeared towards where he came from at once. Jiang Cheng took in a deep breath and looked at Jin Ling "Todays training is over. You should practise on remaining your posture and your balance more. You will not be able to whine it's using too much force when you face a powerful creature in the future."

Jin Ling's face reddened "I do not whine! I- Uncle? What's wrong?"

Jiang Cheng was looking at something behind Jin Ling with fixed, widened eyes and a slightly opened mouth. Jin Ling looked back too. The disciple was hurriedly coming alongside with someone who wore light green clothes with a pure white ribbon tied up his left arm and hanging down slightly. It was different from the forehead ribbon the Gusulan Sect used. He had delicate features and a slender physics. He looked quite handsome and dignified. Jin Ling couldn't take his eyes off of him for quite some time. After finally moving his eyes and looking at his uncle. He saw his uncles expression changing rapidly, his mouth opening and closind as though he wanted to speak. His face shifted between white and red. He finally managed to speak "Y-You..."


	2. Talking to the river 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔞 **WARNING** 🔞  
This chapter contains mature content!

*NSFW*

~The Cloud Recess, Gusu~

Birds were chirping and a cold breeze swept by Wei WuXian's smiling face. He was lying on the roof of Lanshi and listening to his husband lecturing the disciples calmly. Lan WangJi lectured the disciples time to time and when Wei WuXian couldn't find anything to do in his spare time he would lie on the Lanshi's roof and listen to Lan WangJi's lectures. He would not actually listen to the lecture of course, he would only listen to his husbands stern but soft voice. He often fell asleep there and Lan WangJi would carry him back to the Jingshi. That day was no different. After lying there for a while he fell asleep listening the voice of the man he loved. By the time he opened his eyes he was already carried back to the Jingshi and putted in the bed in a proper position. Lan WangJi was kneeling right next to the bed, he closed his book with a soft 'pat'. Lan WangJi "You have fallen asleep on the roof again."

Wei WuXian shifted his face closer to Lan WangJi "Hmm, is that so?"

Lan WangJi "Yes."

Wei WuXian shifted closer again, until their lips were almost touching. Feeling Lan WangJi's soft breathes mixing with his own, he spoke "It's your fault, you know?"

Lan WangJi "How can it be my fault?"

Wei WuXian "It is! It's because your voice is so smooth and gentle that it makes me want to give in to you."

Lan WangJi's face was indifferent but he suddenly got on top of him and hold his wrists, his eyes showed endurance. Pinning him to the bed, he gazed at Wei WuXian with determined but gentle eyes. He closed the distance between their lips and kissed him passionately. Wei WuXian's legs wrapped around Lan WangJi's waist obediently and he hugged Lan WangJi's neck with his free arm, trying to pull him even closer. Lan WangJi let go of his wrist and untied Wei WuXian's sash belt. Wei WuXian, hand freed, peeled Lan WangJi's clothes off as well. Tossing everything to the floor, their lips contacted once more. Tounges interwinding, Lan WangJi caressed Wei WuXian's skin tenderly and squeezed his buttocks. He put one finger in. Wei Wuxian "Mnhh~ Lan Zhan, it seems I have given in to you long time ago."

Lan WangJi, earlobes tinted bright pink "Mn."

Wei WuXian laughed, arching his neck slightly backwards. Lan WangJi siezed the oppurtunity and bit the neck Wei WuXian exposed. Wei Wuxian "Ah! Lan Zhan, you... You just love biting so much don't you?"

Lan WangJi didn't answer. Instead he looked at the bite mark he just left on the delicate skin like he was looking at a masterpiece. He kissed the mark softly before moving his lips back to the others, muffling Wei WuXian's protests. He put the second finger in, rubbing Wei WuXian's insides. Wei WuXian "Hnng, ahh HanGuang-Jun you are, nngh, so good at this"

Lan WangJi rubbed his sweet spot a little more before putting the third finger in. After the squelching sounds and Wei WuXian's moans were almost echoing in the room, Lan WangJi finally pulled out his fingers. He put one of Wei WuXian's leg over his shoulder and held the other leg from the back of his knee. His shaft touched Wei WuXian's enterence. Unable to take it any longer, he pushed his manhood inside Wei WuXian and started to thrust. Wei WuXian let out a low scream "Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, wait a second. Let me adjust! Be slower, ah!"

With one hand Lan WangJi touched Wei WuXian's lower parts. Wei WuXian tightened around Lan WangJi unconciously, his protests were interrupted. He closed his eyes, arched his back in pleasure "H- HanGuang-Jun, how can your skin always look so white and cold as snow but your palms be so warm? That doesn't make any sense, its making me go insane!"

Lan WangJi plunged in deep, his thrusts becoming faster and fiercer. Wei WuXian "Ah! Spare me, spare me! Lan Zhan, Lan Er-Gege spare me please. I will not tease you anymore so go softer, yeah?"

No matter how Wei WuXian begged, Lan WangJi didn't slowed down the slightest bit. He held Wei WuXian down and slammed for so long that his buttocks went numb. Lan WangJi's motions were so fierce that Wei WuXian's mind got hazy from both pain and pleasure. Wei WuXian "Lan Zhan, lets switch, okay? Let me... let me ride you"

Lan WangJi, not leaving Wei WuXian's insides for the slightest, picked him up and turned so that Wei WuXian sat on him. With sitting atop, Wei WuXian swallowed Lan WangJi's member even deeper. Lan WangJi cupped Wei WuXian's buttocks and squeezed, leaving behind the marks of his fingers. Wei WuXian held Lan WangJi's right hand and put it into his mouth. He nippled his fingers and licked, grinning mischiviously. Lan WangJi's brows twitched so slightly that it was almost couldn't be seen. He plunged in deeper and slammed hard inside Wei WuXian. Wei WuXian yelped "Ah! Ahh! Lan Zhan w-wait! You... Aren't you a naughty little one? With plunging in so fierce and making me scream. You know your uncles residence is close by. Do you want your uncle to hear us? Hahahahahahaha... you bad boy!"

Lan WangJi held his waist and pushed him harder, his member going in deeper, with a shady voice he spoke "Stop... talking!"

With the thrusts Wei WuXian was unable to talk any longer. His hands on Lan WangJi's chest, he moaned uncontrollably. Lan WangJi "Lower down your voice."

Wei WuXian "Like I can! Hnnmmgh- Ah! HanGuang-Jun... let me... let me come."

Lan WangJi nodded and switched again, pushing Wei WuXian down below him. He lunged a few times, rubbing Wei WuXian's manhood with his slicky hand and together they released.


	3. Talking to the River 3

Lan QiRen was reading a scripture with knitted brows when the door was knocked. He put down the scripture and looked up as a disciple entered. The disciple saluted and said with a twisted face "Senior Lan, sect leader of YunmengJiang, sect leader of LanlingJin and a foreign disciple who says is a disciple of BaoShan SanRen has come."

Lan QiRen's furrowed his brows his eyes suprised but face indifferent. Touching his beard he spoke "BaoShan SanRen? For what reason would they come without further notice?"

Panic flashed through the disciples eyes "Sect leader of the YunmengJiang said he wished to speak with ZeWu-Jun or Hanguang-Jun and... a-and Senior Wei."

Hearing the last name Lan QiRen's expression suddenly changed, he was infuriated "He wished to speak with whom?! Where does he think he is? I am here yet he ignores me and wishes to speak with that troublemaker? Bring them to the discussion room. Inform them that ZeWu-Jun is not here and they shall speak with me first."

The disciple saluted, then hastily turned around and left as if he was afraid he would be scolded if he stayed one second longer. Lan QiRen's brows twitched, he closed his eyes and stroke his beard in an attempt to calm down. He put away the scriptures on the table and left harshly. 

As he was on his way to the discussion room, with the corner of his eye he saw Lan ShiZui, Lan JingYi and his other students along with Lan WangJi and Wei WuXian. They were making jokes and laughing without a care for anything. His anger wasn't suppressed completely in the first place and seeing his precious students and his proudest disciple Lan WangJi so close to Wei WuXian, his anger growed rapidly. He stomped his feet, going towards them boiling with anger. The first one to see him was Lan JingYi. His face paled and he backed away stammering "S-S-S-S-Senior Lan!"

In an instant, all heads was turned in that way. The youngsters were terrified. They were ordered before not to speak with Wei WuXian by Lan QiRen himself! They tried to dissipate but Lan QiRen was faster. He came near them in no time. Veins popping up on his forehead, Lan QiRen turned to Lan ShiZui, Lan JingYi and the others "Have I not told you to stay away from him? Do you not care about my orders anymore? Do you not care about our sects rules? You are all grounded! If you liked this charlatan so much then you will copy the rules of our sect three times for a month like he did in the past but you will do it upside down!" 

The young disciples all shivered with fright of his voice and horror of the grand punishment. Lan QiRen then looked at Lan WangJi, before finally making direct eye contact with Wei WuXian. After holding it in for so many days he finally snapped "You! Even after everything you did before, you are still messing around with my students! Don't you understand how badly you effect them?! I don't want to see you anywhere near them again! In fact, I don't want to see you anywhere near anyone. You have a bad influence over everything!"

Lan WangJi "Uncle."

Lan QiRen didn't stop for a second "You have even corrupted my proudest disciple, Lan WangJi and made him break the rules of our sect countless times. If you truly care for him, why don't you leave him alone? Can't you see how better he would've been without you?!"

Lan WangJi spoke again "Uncle!"

Wei WuXian's eyes narrowed slighly, he took a step backwards. He was expecting a scolding sooner or later but he wasn't expecting something at this rate. Thus, he wasn't prepared. After getting a grip of what just happened, he was finally able to steady himself. He smiled. Just as he was about to speak he felt a cold breeze behind his back. Upon looking at Wei WuXian's back Lan QiRen's mouth hang open. He quickly looked at Wei WuXian before fixing his eyes on his back again. He exclaimed "You...?!"


	4. Talking to the River 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the first three chapters were a little short >.< I'll make them longer for you 🙃 I'm having a major writers block by the way :( I am at the 13th episode and been in a hiatus for some time now TT°TT

Hearing Lan QiRen's exclamation, everyone turned around to see what was so shocking. Lan JingYi was confused, he looked at the person behind Wei WuXian and then Lan QiRen again. He didn't understand what was wrong "Senior Lan? Are you okay?"

Wei WuXian and Lan WangJi turned around as well. Jiang Cheng and Jin Ling, along with another disciple with green robes and delicate features stood behind. Lan WangJi's eyes widened, he was so shocked even he couldn't keep his composure for a moment. Wei WuXian's eyes widened as well, then narrowed again. He blinked a couple of times, making direct eye contact. The person spoke, looking at Lan QiRen with voice cold as ice "How dare you speak to him like that?! I don't care even if you are the leader of this sect, you-"

Wei WuXian hurried over and pulled his arm harshly, also gripping his wrist he exclaimed "Yang!"

Yang looked at him "But-"

Wei WuXian pulled his collar and whispered "No. Don't speak, don't make it worse than it already is, okay?"

Yang's lips twitched, but he sealed his mouth as Wei WuXian wished. Jiang Cheng spoke up "So it's true?" He hesitated then spoke again with a sharp, mocking voice "Well, it looks obvious it is though but I still want to hear you say it."

The youngsters were confused. Lan JingYi looked at ShiZui, he was about to speak when he saw ShiZui looking at that Yang person with a twisted face. He asked "Do you know him?"

Lan ShiZui "I don... I don't know. I think he is... brother Xian. I-I mean ... Wei WuXian."

Hearing this the juniors gasped with shock and confusement. JingYi "He is Wei WuXian?!" He pointed at Wei WuXian "Then who is he?! W-wait, how do you know whether he is Wei WuXian or not?"

With a 'pfft' noice, Wei WuXian bursted with laughter. Lan WangJi ignored JingYi's last question "He is not Wei WuXian." He then tilted his head and looked at Wei WuXian with the side of his eye "But he does look almost identical."

Wei WuXian held his stomach with one hand and Lan WangJi's shoulder with the other. He nearly rolled to the ground with laughter. Finally he slowed down, about to suppress his laughter when he looked at everyones twisted and suprised faces and roared even louder this time. From laughing so hard, tears rolled down his face. He steadied himself with much difficulty and looked to the Yang persons slightly smiling face "Why did you... did you decide to visit me so suddenly?"

Hearing Wei WuXian speak with difficulty his lips curved even more. He lowered his face and looked at him under his eyelashes "I- I knew of your death seventeen years ago. But some time ago I suddenly felt your entity again. I had to come and see for myself. It took me this long to get a permission from BaoShan SanRen and prepare for my departure"

Wei WuXian laughed "Oh? It took you a year to get permission? BaoShan SanRen truly is stubborn as always, ahahahaha..."

Finally adjusting to the situation Lan QiRen fumed once more "Who do you think you are, barging in to the GusuLan sect, speaking to me so shamelessly and then ignoring me, chitchatting with that troublemaker in front of my face?!"

Yang's expression frosted and opened his mouth but before he could speak Wei WuXian touched his shoulder. He smiled at him softly then spoke up as he wanted to put an end to this miserable situation, he explained "Senior Lan, this is my twin brother, Wei Yang."

Lan QiRen's eyes showed suprise but he was still angered "Your twin brother? Who do you think you're trying to fool? If he truly is your brother then howcome I and even sect leader Jiang who has been with you ever since you were a kid doesn't know about him? What kind of a game are you playing?!"

Wei WuXian laughed again before speaking "What kind of a game could I be playing? I am only speaking the truth Senior Lan."

Wei WuXian looked at Jiang Cheng whose face twisted "Jiang Cheng doesn't know about him because Yang was taken by BaoShan SanRen before I met uncle Feingman. He was on the mountains ever since." He smiled again "I haven't seen him after that and I frankly thought I would never see him again."

Wei Yang looked down repeated "When I felt your existence once more, I had to come and see you."

Wei WuXian "How did you feel me in the first place? It's not like I was trying to reach out to you or anything."

Wei Yang looked at him with indifference "I do not need for you to reach out to me. I can feel you whenever your feelings grow stronger." He held his chest "When you died, after feeling all that pain and sorrow for so long, I felt quite empty. It went on like this until I suddenly felt your entity again last year."

Wei WuXian tilted his head "What are you talking about? I don't know any other way for one to feel the others feelings except for 'Emphaty'. How could you feel me so simply like that? You didn't perform Emphaty, did you?"

Wei Yang smiled "It was not Emphaty. Brother, before our parents died, you have always felt my feelings did you not? And I presume it stopped after they died. Well it's because I started to feel yours instead"

Wei WuXian was astonished "Y- You knew? That I... that I felt your...?"

Wei Yang "I only realized it after I felt your emotions in my mind for the first time. I thought 'oh, so this is how he always knew what I thought'. And after that I kept on feeling your emotions whenever they were strong enough."

Wei WuXian "Huuh, so that is how you recognized me with this body"

Hearing the two talk about something so fictitious Jin Ling suddenly exclaimed "How could something like that happen? Are you making fun of us?!"

Lan WangJi "... Twins telepathy"

Hearing Lan WangJi's words, even though he was still doubtful, Jin Ling was silent again. Jiang Cheng wasn't convinced either "so Wei Ying and Wei Yang? As in Ying&Yang? And we are supposed to believe all this nonsense?"

Wei Yang's lips curved upwards "Would it be persuasive enough if I said my brother took his humor after our mother?"

Jiang Cheng seemed somehow satisfied "Huuh, so thats why..."

Wei WuXian "Hey! There is nothing wrong with my humor alright!"

Lan QiRen interrupted "Lets say all that you've said is true and this is a happy family reunion. How wonderful then, you can just leave the Cloud Recess with your dear twin brother! Leave Lan WangJi here, go and never come back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughh I understand how Lan QiRen feels but I still get mad at him sometimes for acting like Wei WuXian has no feelings :(


	5. Talking to the River 5

Hearing Lan QiRen's rough words Wei Yang seemed as if he couldn't take it any longer, he opened his mouth to speak but Wei WuXian interrupted "Yes, yes. What a wonderful idea! We will leave alright. Just for the night though." He turned to Lan WangJi "Lan Zhan, is it okay if we leave for the night? Don't worry, I'll be back."

Lan WangJi "Where will you go?"

Wei WuXian "Umm not far. How about the Hunan cuisine at Caiyi town?"

Lan WangJi "I will come with you."

Wei WuXian "You don't need to. Besides, after being apart for so long, I have a lot to talk to with my little brother. You would be bored."

Lan WangJi "I would not be bored." He looked at Wei WuXian for some time, giving in he asked "When will you come back?"

Wei WuXian "Tomorrow? Probably around noon."

Wei Yang "Brother, we can just come back at night if you want to."

Lan QiRen was stern "No you can not! There is a curfew and also no one is allowed inside after nine. It is against the rules!"

Wei WuXian "You heard him! We can just stay at some inn for the night."

Wei Yang forced himself to endure that rude old man and faced his brother "Okay. When will we depart?"

Wei WuXian "How about right now? Oh no, wait! I forgot Lil' apple! Let me go get him."

With that, not giving anyone the time to say anything else, Wei WuXian turned around and rushed over to where Lil' apple was. Wei Yang was confused "Lil' apple? He is... bringing an apple with him?"

Lan JingYi "No, no. Lil' apple is a donkey. It seems he named it Lil' apple because it likes apples."

Wei Yang laughed "He really did take his humor after mother."

Lan QiRen had an annoyed look on his face "Tch, how about you take him away and leave for good? Take him to the mountains and live with BaoShan SanRen forever. Oh, but BaoShan SanRen wouldn't want him. She didn't want him before too, right? She probably took you in and casted him out in the streets. I don't blame her though, who would want a reckless, shameless troublemaker like him? She did the right thing not taking him to her home."  
  
Wei Yang's face darkened, a black aura surrounded him. He clenched his fists, failing to calm himself down he spoke with a very low voice "You love to make presumptions, don't you? Do you really wanna know what happened? How about you come with us? Come secretly and actually hear him out for once, how about that?" He slighly raised his voice "In fact, why don't you all come?! It would be a change for you to hear what he thinks and why he does what he does."

Lan QiRen "Huh. Why would I bother myself with something so useless? I'm not interested in hearing or knowing anything about him."

Wei Yang "That is why you rant about him so easily all the time. You presumed he was not wanted by BaoShan SanRen, did you not? Then come with us and hear the real reason, how about that, huh?" 

Lan QiRen turned his face to the other side "I will not come."

Wei Yang amused " Why? Are you afraid your opinion about him will change?"

Jiang Cheng interrupted "I will come. I always wondered what was going on in that thick head of his."

Jin Ling "I want to come too!"

Lan WangJi frowned "I too, will come." He then turned to look at Lan QiRen.

Feeling everyones eyes on him Lan QiRen took in a long breath. He sighed and gazed at Lan ShiZui, Lan JingYi and the others "You will stay here."

Lan ShiZui "Senior Lan, please allow me to come too. I really wish to be there."

Remembering that Lan ShiZui grew up with Wei WuXian before he came to Cloud Recess, he had no choice but to nod his had and give permission. 

Lan JingYi "ShiZui and young mistress is going so I want to come too! Senior Lan please allow me to join you."

Jin Ling exclaimed with a red face "I am not a mistress!" In all the clamor, Lan QiRen was distracted and nodded his head again without giving it much thought. Another disciple spoke up "Senior Lan-"

Three veins popped at Lan QiRen's forehead at once, he growled "You will stay here!"

A braying voice was heard from afar. Looking to the side they saw Wei WuXian pulling the rein of a donkey with much force, exclaiming "Come on Lil' apple! We will come back tomorrow okay? Don't be this stubborn. The rabbits won't go anywhere. Oh, right! How about I give you an apple when we reach that Hunan place? But you have to cooperate okay. Let's go..."

Wei Yang "Wow, it really is a donkey. Brother, why are we bringing a donkey with us?"

Wei WuXian "Why? Because Lil' apple comes everywhere with me, right Lil' apple?"

Lil' apple neighed angrily and turned it's head to the side with dejection. Wei Yang laughed "Maybe you should leave it here brother. It seems annoyed."

Wei WuXian "But I worked so hard to bring him here!"

Wei Yang "Are you willing to work that hard bringing him to the Caiyi town with us?"

Wei WuXian seemed defeated, scratching his head "Maybe you are right."

The moment its rein was released, it stomped its feet and turned around, running back to where it came from. Wei WuXian looked at the cloud of dust Lil' apple left and sighed "If only it were this enthusiastic about me for once."

Lan JingYi "Why would it be enthusiastic about you? You always steal its apples."

Wei WuXian raised his hands in surrender. Wei Yang "Brother, are you ready to depart?"

Wei WuXian "Yes, yes." He turned to Lan WangJi "I'm taking your jade token."

Lan WangJi "Okay."

Wei WuXian "No need to worry for me okay? I will not stir up trouble and come back in one piece, I promise." 

Lan WangJi nodded "Be careful."

Wei WuXian smiled at him and turned around "Let's go, Yang."

They left after saluting others.


	6. Talking to the River 6

~Hunan cuisine, Caiyi town~

When they seated at a table and ordered their meals, Wei WuXian asked immidiately "Yang, how are you? How is your health?"

Wei Yang smiled "I'm fine brother. Did you not confirm it when you hold my wrist the first time you saw me?"

Wei WuXian's eyes softened "Well, I had to check. Are you finally healed completely?"

Wei Yang "I am healed. A couple years back I was still a little short breathed and drank alcohol carefully but I believe I'm fully healed now."

Wei WuXian sighed with relief and laughed "It's good to hear that we don't have to pay attention to how much we drink hahaha"

After this short chat, Wei WuXian and Wei Yang talked about trivial things during the first part of the dinner. They chatted about how food was like in where they grew up, how they like their wine and even what lessons did they hate the most. Not knowing that Lan QiRen was not in his vision but somewhere close enough to hear, Wei WuXian carelessly said "Ah, what I hated the most? Well of course I hated Senior Lan's lessons when I was studying at Gusu. They were all so long and boring. I once stirred up trouble to escape one of those boring lessons and annoyed him so much that he grounded me and made me copy the sect rules for three times! There were three thousand rules back then, it took me a month! And not to mention he assigned Lan WangJi to observe me so that I wasn't making someone else copy them for me. It really was a cruel punishment" he laughed reminiscing the good old times.

Lan QiRen however heard all his exclamations and could only whisper fumingly "Shameless!"

Wei Yang "A month?! That truly is cruel. I'm sure you deserved it though, hahahaha."

Wei WuXian flicked his shoulder "Whose side are you on? Just because you lived with BaoShan SanRen, don't think you can look down on me! You are the little brother and you will always be"

Wei Yang "But we are twins! How older than me can you be?!"

Wei WuXian snickered "A minute? Five minutes? I don't know and I don't care. I am the bigger one. If you have a problem with that you should've born sooner!"

Wei Yang frowned. Wei WuXian laughed again and then slowed down and went completely silent. Lips were still curved upwards as he spoke but his voice was solemn "He truly is to be appreciated though. He is not the sect leader but he has been in charge of everything for so long. Along with everything happening about the sect he still lectures the disciples and... and he even raised both Lan XiChen and Lan WangJi on his own. He is someone I respect deeply."

Wei Yang coughed slightly, wanting to suppress his laughter. Wei WuXian "Hey, don't laugh! I'm serious here! He may be harsh but you should respect him as well."

At the side, Lan QiRen's expression was indifferent but his face paled and his eyes showed a tint of astonishment. Without anyone seeing Lan WangJi smiled slightly looking at his loved one.

Wei Yang "Alright, alright! No need to get so worked up. It's not that I'd disrespect him or anything... as long as he knows his place."

Hearing his last words, Wei WuXian furrowed his brows, he frowned "Wei Yang! I was only joking earlier but are you truly looking down on us? I don't care whether you like him or not but he is your elder. This alone is enough for you to show him respect. I don't want to hear you say things like that again."

Wei Yang spoke honestly "I would never look down on you, brother! And I too wouldn't wish to disrespect my elder. But as I said, he is badmouthing you so much! I- I can't take it."

Wei WuXian sighed "I know that. And I also understand how you feel but that doesn't give you the right to badmouth about him in return, does it?"

Wei Yang still seamed unconvinced but didn't dare speak up again and only said "It does not."

Wei WuXian "Thats right! Besides, just so you know, even if he was a complete asshole you still can't badmouth him."

Wei Yang exclaimed "Why is that?!"

Wei WuXian "Because he is the uncle of Lan WangJi."

Wei Yang "Lan WangJi? He is the one who was beside you, right? The one you told not to worry."

Wei WuXian chuckled "Yes! The most handsome one!"

Wei Yang "... why? Who is he?"

Wei WuXian "Don't tell me you don't even recognize your own brother-in-law?"

Wei Yang first spoke carelessly "What brother-in-law?" He then looked blank as he thought about it more and the second time he spoke his voice was hazy "My brother-in-law ... My brother-in-law?! What... are- are you... m- m- married to him?"

Wei WuXian beamed "Of course! He is my husband!"

Wei Yang "Husband... but- but when we were little you always played with pretty girls and you- you brought them gifts... I never thought you would... turn out to be g-gay?"

Wei WuXian "Hahahahaha you stammered so much hahahaha... Well I never thought I would turn out to be a cut sleeve either. I still can't think of myself as one but... you know... its okay. If its Lan Zhan, I don't care whatever its called."

Seeing his brothers soft eyes, Wei Yang was astonished. He was somehow emotional, forcing a smile as he spoke "You have always cared about other people more than yourself. But for some reason I've always thought... that I was the only one you thought about so dearly. Seeing you so devoted to someone other than me... it makes me extremely happy for you but... it still slightly stings."

Wei WuXian laughed "Why are you being so emotional all of a sudden? I still do care about you deeply. Did you think I forget you just because you lived in the mountains with BaoShan SanRen?"

Wei Yang "Of course not! I only wish that we could've lived together..."  
  
Wei WuXian "You know, Yang, it wasn't easy for me to give up on the only family I have left too. But if one of us had the chance to desert the streets, it had to be taken."

Wei Yang "I know. I am sorry. I just... I would've wanted to live with you at the mountains... If there wasn't that rule-"

Wei WuXian "But there was. BaoShan SanRen would only accept one member of the same family. We couldn't have lived there together and its not like you could've survived the streets on your own in a condition like that. The choice was rather easy to make."

Wei Yang "If only I wasn't born sick like that we-"

Wei WuXian "But you were Yang! And even if you weren't, do you think I wouldn't do the same choice? I could never let my little brother live on the streets alone could I?"

Wei Yang "I would've choose to live on the streets together with you!"

Wei WuXian finally snapped "Yang! What nonsense are you babbling about?! Living together with me on the streets? You're saying non of us should've chosen the salvation? You think if we were together we would've lived happily ever after? Do you have any idea how hard it was being on the streets?! If uncle Fengmian didn't find me I would whether become a street bagger or just end up dead at a corner! Do you think any of that would've changed if we were together? It would only double all the trouble!"

Wei WuXian used up all his breath at once, his face was red with anger. Wei Yang only saw that face a few times but it was the first time Lan QiRen and the others saw him like this. After some time, he steadied his breath and spoke in a calmer voice "This was the only way. We were extremely lucky BaoShan SanRen took you in. Make sure to show her your gratitude properly. Maybe we sould get something for you to take back to her... oh right! Speaking of it-" he searched for something in his sleeves and then exclaimed "A-ha! Found it!" He took out a long, black sword.


	7. Talking to the River 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not read if you haven't finished Mo Dao Zu Shi. *This chapter contains major spoilers.*

The sword was shining glamorously.

On the side Lan JingYi was confused "Whose sword is that?"

Lan Wangji "It is his own spiritual sword, Suibian."

Lan JingYi sneered "Wait, its name is Suibian? As in Whatever? Hahahahah what a lame name"

Wei WuXian gave the sword to Wei Yang "Here, try to unsheathe it."

Wei Yang unsheathe the sword, he asked "And then what?"

Wei WuXian "Nothing. Sheathe it back. It is yours now."

Wei Yang "Mine? Why? Whose sword was it?"

Wei WuXian beamed "It was mine"

Wei Yang "Yours? Why are you giving it to me? What will you do without your sword?!" He immidiately gave the sword back in Wei WuXian's hands.

Wei WuXian "Well, I'm giving it to you because I don't need it anymore and you seem like you lack a sword."

Wei Yang "It's true that I don't have a spiritual sword right now but I can't just take yours. You may not need it in this instant but you sure will in the future!"

Wei WuXian "I guarantee you that I definately will not need it in the future."

Wei Yang "How can you not need it in the future? Are you retiring? Even if you're retiring you should still keep your sword with you brother. I can not take it."

Wei WuXian "Yang! I'm not saying I won't need it in the future because I'm retiring, I'm saying I won't need it because I can't use it anymore. Just take it, alright?"

Wei Yang finally took the sword back in his hands but he was still confused "You can not use it anymore? Why?"

Wei WuXian sighed "Well, I lost all my spiritual powers a long time ago and without spiritual powers a sword is not something so vital, is it? It only weighes in my sleeves."

Wei Yang was awestruck "You lost your spiritual powers?! That is not... that can not... How can that be?!"

Seeing him change his sentence so many times Wei WuXian snickered "How? I lost my golden core when I was still young in my past life. It's not like one can rebuild another so I ended up losing all my spiritual powers."

Wei Yang "Brother, are you making fun of me? How can you lose your golden core?"

Wei WuXian "It's not exectly that I lost it but I gave up on it."

Wei Yang "You what? Why? How?"

Wei WuXian "Someone else needed it more than I did so I asked someone to transfer it to the others body."

Wei Yang "H- how can something like that happen?.."

Wei WuXian "How this, how that, all you say is how how how... I refuse to answer anymore!"

Wei Yang's eyes widened with realization "I remember that one time... I believe it was around twenty... twenty five years ago? I've felt a massive pain and grief. For days it lasted. And just when I was getting used to it... something... I felt something different. It felt like my internal organs were being cut apart as if I was being tortured. The pain was so unbearable that I've fallen to bed. The pain went on for two nights and a day. After that, I never felt the same ever again in my own body. Does this have anything to do with you... losing your golden core?"

Wei WuXian "Why are you still asking about these old boring stuff?"

Wei Yang "Please brother, I need to know."

Wei WuXian sighed, he spoke with a straight face "Well, before the transfusion, my sect was burned down, people so dear to me died. That must've been the pain and grief you felt before. So, yes it probably was the time I transfered my golden core. I'm sorry I made you feel that too."

Wei Yang's eyes showed horror "I always wanted to ask you about the details of my telepathic feelings but I never thought amongst them would be something with a reason like... this. If it was that bad for me, I can't imagine how bad it was for you..." thinking about it some more his eyes widened "Brother, is that the reason why you chose the crooked path?"

Hearing the last sentence, except for Lan WangJi and Jiang Cheng who already knew about this, everyone gasped with realization. They were speachless as their eyes showed utter terror.

Wei WuXian "I don't think of it as crooked, but it surely is a difficult path. A single-plank bridge I had no choice but to walk. And so, I do not need Suibian anymore. Ever since long ago I have never even carried it anywhere with me. The ironic thing is, it sealed itself after my death. So right now only you, me and Jiang Cheng can unsheathe it."

Wei Yang "Jiang Cheng?"

Wei WuXian "He's the one who came with you to the Cloud Recesses. The one with bad temper and purple clothes."

Wei Yang "Why can he unsheathe it?" He knitted his brows. After some thought he spoke carefully "... is he the one who recieved your core?"

Wei WuXian "That is correct."

Wei Yang almost screamed "Him? Why would you give up your core for somebody like him?! You should take it back!"

Wei WuXian burst out in laughter, he slapped his knee and kept on laughing for some time. "Wei Yang you... I can't take it back! The medic who made the trasfer is long since dead. Besides I wouldn't do it even if I could. I gave it away myself and I did it for a reason. He needs it more than I do."

Wei Yang "But- "

Wei WuXian "There is no but! Just take the damn sword and eat your food. Speech is forbidden when dining!”

Wei Yang "Huh? What kind of a stupid rule is that?! Besides, you too are speaking as you eat!"

Wei WuXian snickered "It's a rule of the GusuLan sect. I don't understand most of their rules either hahaha"

Wei Yang "I will not care about such a prohibition then."

Wei WuXian "Alright, alright. Are there no such rules on the mountains? I know there are 'some' rules."

Wei Yang "There are a lot of rules and prohibitions but I think they are all reasonable. Not like this 'Speech is forbidden when dining' rule."

Wei WuXian "Come now, I'm sure there is a reason behind it. Maybe someone choked when trying to speak with food in his mouth or something?"

Wei Yang "If this truly happened, then it only shows the incapability of the person, does it not? Why make it a prohibition? And you are purposely changing the subject, aren't you?"

Wei WuXian laughed "Hahahaha, it seems you've not changed one bit!"

Wei Yang lowered his head "Yes, but I see you have changed a lot brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwaah I don't know why but I'm so excited about the next chapter \\(^o^)/ I hope you like it!


	8. Talking to the River 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all my readers for coming this far with me💕 I hope you're enjoying the story~

Wei WuXian, lips still curved upwards "Oh? Is that so? Howcome? I thought I was still the same too."

Wei Yang "You make it seem like you are, but I can see right through you brother. I can tell the difference of your smile..."

Wei WuXian's smile froze. The curve on his lips disappeared, lips becoming a straight line. Wei Yang looked down for some time, then gathering up all his courage he looked at his brothers eyes "Brother Ying... mother was... she was wrong."

Wei WuXian warned "Yang."

Wei Yang "She was wrong brother! I can see it in your eyes that you are still holding on to that promise. You must stop! Break the promise and-"

Wei WuXian raised his voice "Yang!"

Wei Yang "You can shout at me all you want! But you know mother wouldn't want this either. She didn't know those would be her last words! She didn't know that promise would become her dying wish. She could never have imagined it would become your everlasting agony. She simply wanted you to be a good boy until their return."

Wei WuXian interrupted him "You can not know her thoughts, can you? Besides, maybe she did maybe she didn't. It's still a promise. A promise I said I would keep."

When Wei Yang spoke, his voice was really low as if he was talking to himself instead of his brother "I... I have always admired you brother. Even when I was just 5, I knew how strong you were. I would recognize your back anywhere, because you have always stood in front of me. Arms open wide, you have always protected me, never letting anything get through. I knew of your strength so well that when mother made you promise something like that, I knew you would keep it. I could never have enough strength to keep it for a day but I knew you did. And when I realized that, I also realized what a cruel promise it was." Wei Yang had to stop his speech, his eyes were red. They showed sorrow and suffer.

Wei WuXian was obviously not interested in making this conversation, he frowned "Yang, its not that I never broke that promise. And it's not something new either. Why are you getting so emotional over something that happened when we were little?"

Wei Yang couldn't hold it in for a second and screamed slightly "Because-" hearing his own shrill voice he stopped, letting the crystal drops at his eyes fall. He lowered his voice "Because I saw you... brother... I saw after a couple of days, when they came to inform us about our parents' passing away... I saw... your smile. When you heard, after freezing for a second you smiled and asked about their bodies. They told you..." Wei Yang had to stop to steady his shaking voice. He sniffed and continued "They told you coldly that everyone at that area was torn to pieces so they just burned them at the spot. Then still smiling you asked about their ashes. They vulgarly told you that they didn't have the time to find which limb belonged to whom so they put together all the body parts and burned them together. They said that they collected all the ashes and scattered them at a river close by."

At this point Wei Yang was speaking with much difficulty "You were still smiling brother. I was able to see the endurance in your red tinted eyes, but your smile never faltered. Even when they cast us out from our own home, not letting us get anything from inside, you still smiled. You smiled until there was just the two of us... and then I saw how you broke down. Your condition was even worse than mine. You mourned for three full days before finally calming down. You only stopped when my stomach was growling untamed. I still remember it perfectly. You looked at me and wiped your tears from your bloodshot eyes, told me to 'stay put' and left. After about an hour you came back with a piece of bread and gave it all to me, saying you 'ate on the way'. I was too young and hungry to understand that you were lying." His voice showed regret.

He opened his mouth to speak again but Wei WuXian interrupted "Enough, Yang. I don't even remember such things happening. We're both alive, aren't we? Isn't it whats important?"

Wei Yang "You don't remember?"

Wei WuXian "Nope."

Wei Yang "Do you remember your promise to mother?"

Wei WuXian's eyes widened slightly and then narrowed immidiately, making it seem like an illusion. He spoke calmly "I remember the promise."

Wei Yang "Say it"

Wei WuXian furrowed his brows with annoyance "Why would I say it now. I won't say it."

Wei Yang "Say it brother, please." Making his brother say the promise out loud was Wei Yang's true intention for bringing all those people from the Cloud Recesses. He wanted them to know his brother wasn't a reckless shameless troublemaker, he wasn't smiling because he was amused. He wanted them to know that his brothers smile held back so many emotions, so much desolation. He wanted them to regret their disdemeanor greatly.

Yet, Wei WuXian dejected again "I don't want to say it. Why are you pushing me Yang?"

Wei Yang knew his brother well. He wouldn't say the promise no matter what and there was only one way to persuade him. He had to use his last trump card. Wei Yang lowered his head and looked at his brother between his eyelashes. He smiled with grief as he spoke "I want to hear you say it brother. Those were also the last words of mother. I want to reminisce them with you."

Hearing what his little brother said, Wei WuXian frowned "Even though you clearly remember it as well..."

Wei Yang smiled again. Wei WuXian seemed like he gave in "Alright, fine. I'll say it."


	9. Talking to the River 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It makes me so happy to see all your support! Thank you for your good comments💙

Wei WuXian blinked a couple of times, he cleared his throat and started speaking with a solemn face "Mother and father was just about to leave to go night-hunting. I had a bad feeling about the hunt and I didn't want them to leave so I threw a big tantrum. After trying to reason with me for so long mother finally gave in. She held both my arms and pinned me to a place...She spoke up 'Ying, you know we must go night-hunting. This is what cultivators do, and we are doing it to bring peace to the regular people. They need us in order to live peacefully. You are going to become a cultivator too, you must not cry over something like this." Wei WuXian had to stop for a second to prevent his voice from cracking. He gulped and spoke again "Promise me Ying, from now on you will never cry in front of others. No matter what happens, you will keep on smiling. You're only allowed to cry when you're with your family. Now repeat it if you understand.' So after I wiped my tears and sniffed I repeated 'I will never cry in front of others. No matter what happens!' After I promised her she hugged me, she said 'Here's my good boy!' Then she hugged you too, as she was about to leave she smiled and said 'I love you both so much' and then she left..." Wei WuXian ended his sentence with a small smile.

Over at the side where they were eavesdropping the conversation, everyone was astonished. Some thought time to time that Wei WuXian's smile was strange but non was expecting something like this. They simply thought he had a screw loose. Remembering their ill behaviours to him upon seeing his smile, they felt so remorseful. Lan WangJi was sternly looking down, the corners of his eyes were tinted red. He seemed like he was fighting hard to maintain his indifference.

Wei Yang "Even though your memory is a mess, you remember it all so clear."

Wei WuXian smiled bitterly "Of course I do. It was my last conversation with mother after all."

Wei Yang stayed silent for a second, then he spoke up solemnly "Brother, come back with me."

In the corner, Lan WangJi widened his eyes.

Wei WuXian was confused "Come back? Where?"

Wei Yang "To the mountains."

Wei WuXian mused "What are you talking about Yang. BaoShan SanRen said it herself that in the mountains there couldn't be more than one of the same family. How could I come?"

Wei Yang "Truth is, the reason it took me almost a year to get a permission to visit you was... also because I asked for permission to bring you back with me. BaoShan SanRen already knew you stirred up trouble in the mountain before to make her choose me and cast you out. She never resented you for anything, in fact she once told me she regarded you with much esteem. She permitted, brother. You are allowed to come back to the mountains with me!"

Wei WuXian's features froze. After some time adjusting to the situation he wanted to burst out laughter again but upon seeing his brothers serious face, he held it in with much struggle. He smiled genuinely "I am flattered by your offer and I can not be grateful enough by BaoShan SanRen's words. But my life is here Yang. I do not belong in the mountains like you. I've lived and even died in this world. This is where I belong."

This was truly the first time in a very long while Wei WuXian felt like he belonged somewhere. Thinking of this his stomach filled with warmth "With much gratitude, I must refuse your offer." 

Wei Yang was bewildered "You refuse? Why? There isn't anything binding you to this place is there?!"

Wei WuXian smiled with much sincerety. Seeing his brothers warm, soft smile he suddenly widened his eyes with realization "Is it because of that Lan WangJi guy? Are you seriously turning down my offer because of him?"

He saw his brothers unfaltering smile, he quickly added "M- maybe he can come too! He seems like a decent man, I'm sure I can get him a permission from BaoShan SanRen, we can go together, we-" looking at his brothers sympathetic face, before he could speak more his face froze dreadfully and he backed down. 

Wei WuXian leaned forward and stroke his little brothers head gently with his slender fingers. Wei Yang's head hung low. Upon seeing his brothers heartfelt smile, he had no choice but to acknowledge his defeat. Wei WuXian "It's not only because of Lan WangJi. I still need to keep on looking after Jiang Cheng, I couldn't keep my promise to him about being his subordinate for all my life but I still want to be at his side whenever he needs me. I'm sure he would never admit needing me though hahahaha... and I need to be sure Jin Ling doesn't only takes after all of his fathers and uncles bad habits. He should learn to be more kind and caring towards others like my shijie and I'm sure Jiang Cheng wouldn't be able to give it to him hahaha. I also still want to see how SiZhui and the others will become in the future. Yang, I am bonded to this world with more then one string."

Wei Yang rubbed his forehead with his right hand, his eyes were brimming with tears. He understood his brother made up his mind long ago, and there was no way of changing it. He spoke with a hoarse voice "I can not persuade you, can I?"

Wei WuXian answered "I'm sorry Yang."

Without moving his head, Wei Yang looked up and slightly to the left only with his eyes "I hope that Lan WangJi guy cherishes you properly." It was a warning to Lan WangJi directly, he was saying you better be worthy of my brother and not let him get upset. Even though Lan WangJi knew Wei Yang won't be able to see him, he still nodded with devout.

Wei WuXian sneered "You shouldn't think about those stuff, you are the little brother dummy"

Wei Yang looked at his brothers smile, he had been looking at it again and again ever since their conversation started. He noticed that every time they mentioned Lan WangJi, his brothers smile would soften and warmth would spread his features. Wei Yang smiled bitterly, he admitted "You truly love him... as much as I hate that I will be leaving without you, I am relieved. It seems you are finally smiling like you used to. I am so happy to see you found someone to make you smile like that again brother."

Wei WuXian "Yes, yes, yes. It's your turn to bring me a wife you little bean."

Wei Yang blushed "Don't call me a bean, I am not a kid anymore!"

Wei WuXian bursted "Pfft- ahahahaha okay okay calm down, little beans shouldn't get mad hahahaha..."

Wei Yang's face flushed even redder. Wei WuXian "You seem like an apple ahahaha..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shijie means Big/Senior Sister


	10. Talking to the River 10

After they wrangled for a while they finally calmed down. Looking at his brothers happy face Wei Yang smiled and then solemned again, he spoke "Brother" after recieving his brothers full attention he continued "Do you remember there was this one time when I was so upset that without our parents ashes, we didn't even have a place to talk with our parents or mourn." 

Wei WuXian seemed indifferent "Was there such a time?"

Wei Yang smiled slightly before continuing "Yes. You held my hand and took me to the nearest river. You opened your arms wide and told me 'they are here Yang! We may seem unfortunate but it's the contrary. We are lucky because we can talk to our parents at all rivers around the whole world! Whenever I get into a river I feel their presence, whenever I talk to the river I feel they're listening to me!'... it was your words that kept me going brother."

Wei Yang took in a deep breath, he asked "Did you tell about him to the river?"

Wei WuXian stopped for a second, his face was still indifferent. When he was finally defeated by his smile, he spoke "Of course I have."

Wei Yang closed his eyes, lowering his head he smiled too as he whispered "Of course you have..." His brother telling the river about Lan WangJi meant just how mush he cared for him. He knew his brother sometimes spoke with the river casually, just to ease his stress. Except for these casual talks, Wei WuXian was someone who held everything inside. Both about his love and hate, he would only truly talk about it if his emotions were really deep or strong. This made him feel relieved somehow.

The two brothers sat there for hours, speaking about both major stuff and trivial stuff, catching up with each other. They ate one dish after another. Wei WuXian insisted they had to drink Emperor's Smile since they were in Gusu and ordered two jars. Wei Yang wasn't so fond of alcohol so he only drank a couple of cups, but it was enough to make his face flush and get a little drunk. Wei WuXian pointed and laughed at him, making fun of how easily he got drunk. Him on the other hand finished his jar, and his brothers half empty jar. His face flushed and him too got slightly drunk. Not feeling satisfied he ordered another. Now that he was with his brother, he had nothing to hide. He didn't have to suppress anything either, not his feelings, not his suffering, not his wails. It had been a long time since he let himself loose completely so he was determined to get drunk. After some more unimportant chitchatting they decided to get to an inn.

It was halfway through the night when they got to the inn and get themselves a room. Wei WuXian was almost completely leaning on Wei Yang and laughing loudly as he was bubbling something not understandable. Wei Yang already didn't drink that much. Now that he was trying to half-carry his brother inside the room he was much less sober. On one side at the room there were two beds when on the other side there were a round table and cushions. Once they were inside the room Wei WuXian tried tossing away his boots and lied on one of the beds. He fell asleep in no time. Wei Yang, however, after making sure his brother was asleep, got out of the room and got down to the hall. While they were walking towards the inn, he saw with the side of his eye that the others were following them from a distance. As he had assumed, they were in the hall. All their faces was showing different emotions. Lan QiRen's face was flushed slightly but he was trying to maintain his indifference, Jiang Cheng's and Jin Ling's faces was twisted in a weird way when Lan SiZhui and Lan JingYi's faces were dark with sorrow and astonishment. On the other hand Lan WangJi's face showed almost no emotions. He was only looking down with a solemn face. His brother smiles so tenderly even at the mention of Lan WangJi's name. He even told about him to the river! So upon seeing his lack of emotions, although Wei Yang didn't say anything, he was irritated. He walked past Lan WangJi and turned towards Lan QiRen "Was it worth you time?"

Lan QiRen didn't give him a sarcasting, wry answer this time. He kept his silence. So Wei Yang spoke again "If you still did not understand and going to ask why I was the one who stayed at the mountains and not him, I will answer it for you. I was very sick ever since I was born, my condition didn't even allow me to go outside and play. That is also the answer to why nobody ever knew of my existence. When our parents died and we were forced to live on the streets. Even at my young age, I knew I wouldn't last long. Of course, brother Ying knew it as well. He tried very hard to not show his worries to me. He would always bring me food but barely eat any himself, saying he ate already. He would always let me rest but he himself only slept when he was at the edge of fainting from fatigue. He actually fainted sometimes too. We lived like that for a year. Even with brother Ying doing everything he can, my condition kept on worsening. I was aware that my time limit was approaching. One night I woke up nearly choking in my own blood. It seems I threw up blood in my sleep. When brother heard my coughs and saw the blood he was as pale as paper. I've never seen him be so agitated before. Somehow we got through the night. In the morning though, after we woke up we weren't in that sideroad anymore. We found ourselves on a brimming heaven-like mountain. It was the infamous mountain of BaoShan SanRen. Shortly after we woke up, she greeted us herself. She conversed with us for some time and then she made her offer; 'I would like to welcome you in this mountain but sadly I cannot take both of you. In this mountain of mine, only one person of the same family can reside. I want you to please chose who will accompany me.' Before I had the time to understand what was happening brother Ying suddenly stood up and started laughing. He pointed at her, spoke vulgarly with BaoShan SanRen and runned around, picked delicate flowers, smelling and tossing them away. Basically he stirred up trouble with all his might. And as a result BaoShan SanRen told him he was not suitable to live in the mountains. Brother knew of BaoShan SanRen's reputation and he was also aware that my body was at the edge of collapsing. He did not take any chances and got himself casted out. That was how he went back to the streets and I got to stay. Even with BaoShan SanRen, it took a decade for me to be healed."

Wei Yang measured everyones faces before looking back at Lan QiRen's pale face "You were correct. He really was casted out of the mountains. Are you satisfied now?"

Not getting an answer from his opponent again, Wei Yang shook his head. He turned around, took a couple steps and then he stopped. He tilted his head to the side "Mr. Lan WangJi, would you please accompany me? The rest, have a good night."


	11. Talking to the River 11

Lan WangJi nodded and silently followed Wei Yang. They got inside the room where Wei WuXian was still sound asleep. Facing each other they kneeled. Wei Yang spoke up straightforwardly "Why are you with my brother?"

Lan WangJi "..."

Wei Yang's brows twitched, he was already very irritated at his lack of emotions "Do you truly care about brother Ying?"

Lan WangJi "I do."

Wei Yang was not going to believe him so easily "Huuh, is that so? Since when?"

Lan WangJi "... since he came to study at Gusu."

Wei Yang "And when did that happen?"

Lan WangJi "When we were 15"

Wei Yang was a little surprised "15?! So you've loved him until today? He doesn't even have the same body or the same face anymore."

Lan WangJi "The vessel does not matter, what matters is the soul."

Wei Yang couldn't shake off the protective feeling he felt towards his brother "So it doesn't bother you that you are talking to me, someone with the same face as him?"

Lan WangJi "You do not have the same face"

Wei Yang sneered "No, we don't but we are fairly alike."

Lan WangJi admitted "Yes, you are."

Wei Yang directed him a sneaky question "Then how about I ask it to you this way; would you prefer brother with his own body, or with this body he possesses?"

Lan WangJi was silent for a while. Just as Wei Yang started to think he wouldn't answer he heard his voice say "I would prefer his own body..."

Wei Yang couldn't hold his silent laughter "Pfft hahahaha and here you are saying so elegantly that the vessel does not matter but still have a preference of the face"

Lan WangJi "The vessel does not matter. I would prefer him in his own body but my affection does not lessen because he has a different one."

Wei Yang pressed "If it does not lessen then why do you have a preference?"

Lan WangJi did not answer. Wei Yang was already annoyed of his words which lacked emotions. He knew a thing or two about homosexual relationships too, he asked again, cunning "Do you not feel uncomfortable kissing and etcetura with some face of a person you have never met?"

Lan WangJi stayed silent again. Wei Yang didn't realize it but anybody who spent so much time with Lan WangJi would see the slight frown in his face. The silence pushed Wei Yang to his limit, just as he was about to lose his temper Wei WuXian turned to his side and murmured "...-an"

They turned their heads at him in unity and quieted. After a while, Wei Yang's eyes widened hearing Wei WuXian spoke again "... Lan Zhan"

Lan WangJi stood up in an instant, he was about to stride forward when Wei Yang hold his wrist harshly. He was looking at him with cold, dissatisfied eyes. They looked at each other for a while. Wei WuXian, on the other hand, was getting uneasy without hearing the answer he was expecting. He tossed and turned to his sides anxiously, he whined "Lan Zhann"

Without a trace of an emotion, Lan WangJi swiftly freed his wrist and stood next to Wei WuXian. He was looking at his lover with warm, gentle eyes as he answered "Mn... I am here."

Wei WuXian exhaled a relived breath and shifted closer to Lan WangJi's voice. Lan WangJi then took off the single boot hanging from Wei WuXian's left foot which he failed to take off before falling to sleep. He then put Wei WuXian in a proper sleeping posture and was about to walk back where he came from. Just as he turned back, he felt something tug at his sleeve. He glanced at Wei WuXian's slim fingers clenching around his clothe. Through his closed eyes, Wei WuXian whispered "...stay..."

"Mn" without hesitation, Lan WangJi obeyed and kneeled right beside Wei WuXian. Seeing Lan WangJi had no intention of coming back, Wei Yang sighed. He stood up, when he was right in front of him he kneeled again. He was surprised to catch the sight of tenderness Lan WangJi's eyes and movements showed towards his brother. He wasn't as irritated as before but he wasn't satisfied either. He asked bluntly this time "Answer me one more thing. Are you serious about my brother or are you just toying with him?"

Lan WangJi "We are married. How could I be more serious?"

Wei Yang narrowed his eyes "I wouldn't know. Maybe you are just having a good time with him now and throw him away once you're bored?"

Lan WangJi "I could never be bored of him and I could never throw him away."

Wei Yang still wasn't satisfied, he murmured "Of course you would say that to my face."

Without giving him a chance to ask anything Lan WangJi spoke again "I am in love with your brother. I have been ever since I met him."

Wei Yang was surprised. He looked at Lan WangJi's cold eyes. They were making a contrast with his sentimental words. After staring at him some more, trying to understand the person in front of him, he closed his eyes in defeat. He smiled. His brother was the one who choose him and he always trusted his choices. He just wanted to erase the feeling of worry from his chest. Now he was finally satisfied enough that this Lan WangJi person cared for his brother, that he would not upset his brother. He nodded his head in return. Wei Yang then got up and straightened his clothes. He extended his hand towards still kneeling Lan WangJi. Lan WangJi hesitated for some time but in the end he held Wei Yang's hand and shook it. Wei Yang glanced at his sleeping brother once more "I will be heading out. I heard brother head a... uh... General? Is he around here too? I would like to meet him too. Can you call him for me and introduce me with him?"

Lan WangJi "Okay"

With a small shake of his head, Wei Yang walked out of the room.


	12. Talking to the River 12

Wei WuXian woke up with a dizzy head. He somehow got up and looked around the dark room with a blurry vision. His head was spinning and he wasn't thinking straight. When he couldn't see Lan WangJi inside the room with him, he immidiately tensed up. Without thinking that Lan WangJi wasn't supposed to be there, he walked out the room with unsteady steps and put his hand to the wall, propping himself. When he was suddenly surrounded by light he squinted and blinked. His heart was racing with anxiety. He rushed out the corridor without waiting for his eyes to adjust. He stumbled a couple of times but didn't decrease his speed. His mind was filled with fright. He was looking down as he kept on murmuring Lan WangJi's name unconsciously. Without a thought to his body which was bruising all over as he kept on bumping and tossing to the walls and corners he walked down the hall. Wei WuXian still couldn't see Lan WangJi. His eyes were stinging and he was at the edge of a panic attack. He rushed out and started running towards the woods full speed with a blurred vision. He tripped and fall over a couple of times. He kept on running forward without a care, letting the branches cut through his body, and his feet hurt for a reason. He didn't even run for five minutes when he bumped into someone with much force. With the impact he staggered backwards. His eyes were already blinded by tears that he was trying so hard not to fall. Just as his legs gave up, two familiar hands held both his shoulders firmly and kept him from falling. Wei WuXian looked up to his saviour. His brimming eyes were fixed to the light, stern ones. Lan WangJi's eyes widened immidiately as his hands on Wei WuXian's arms tightened. Wei WuXian was still whispering "Lan Zhan..."

Lan WangJi "Wei Ying..? What happened?" He looked at the red blood stains on his body and he became even more worried "What is wrong?"

Wei WuXian was unbalanced. When he finally realized who was in front of him he spoke again with despair "Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan..."

Seeing his partners behavior with red cheeks and pale face, Lan WangJi understood he was drunk "Wei Ying. I am here. Do not worry."

Wei WuXian's voice was filled with affliction "Lan Zhan... Why did you..."

Lan WangJi had to ask when Wei WuXian didn't continue "Why did I, what?"

Wei WuXian held his shaking hands together and looked down again sniffing "Why did you leave?"

Lan WangJi was suprised but not showing it one bit, he spoke "I was asked to do something."

Wei WuXian's voice was hoarse "But you said... you said you would stay!" His lips were trembling and his eyes were brimming with tears.

Lan WangJi was unprepared for this, he suddenly realized what he did and guilt surrounded him "I am sorry, Wei Ying. I was thoughtless."

Wei WuXian fell to his knees. He was stuttering but he still spoke fastly "Lan Zhan... don't... don't go... Don't leave me. I- I don't know what I would do if you... if you... So please... d- don't..."

Lan WangJi widened his eyes again, he bent down on one knee right in front of Wei WuXian, he stroke his hair gently with one hand and whispered "I will not leave. Do not worry. I will not leave you."

Wei WuXian was still trembling and looking down. Lan WangJi gently held his chin with his right hand and forced him to look at his eyes as he spoke with full determination "Wei Ying, I will never leave you. I promise."

Wei WuXian's eyes were red, he asked with a weak voice "...For real?"

Lan WangJi "Yes."

Wei WuXian "Can- can I really believe what you said?"

Lan WangJi lowered his eyes and answered again "Yes."

Wei WuXian lunged forward and hugged Lan WangJi with all the strengt he had left. He buried his head to Lan WangJi's chest. He was hiccupping and still trying to hold himself when he spoke with difficulty "Is it... is it okay for me to cry..? You- you are family too, right? So it... it must be okay?

Lan WangJi's lip trembled so slightly for a second realizing even in this state of his, he was still trying to keep his promise. He spoke with a solemn voice "I am your husband so yes, we are family. It is okay."

With Lan WangJi's last words Wei WuXian finally let it out. He closed his eyes and let his voice be muffled with Lan WangJi's chest. His wails were soft and silent but every single one of them broke Lan WangJi's heart to pieces. Tears were streaming down at both sides of his face and his body was still trembling like a leaf. Lan WangJi bit his lower lip and closed his eyes as he hugged Wei WuXian tightly. His eyes were tinted red too. After learning so much and seeing him like this today, Lan WangJi's emotions were beyond his control. He hugged Wei WuXian even tighter without realizing. In the embrace of his loved one and being surrounded by his heat, Wei WuXian felt safer than he had ever been. He slowly nuzzled Lan WangJi's neck and tried to cover his hiccups. With his hand in Wei WuXian's back, Lan WangJi drew soothing circles, trying to comfort him. After quite some time, Wei WuXian's shoulders finally stopped shaking and his muscles relaxed. His hug was still tight on Lan WangJi and tears were still streaming down his cheeks but his hiccups slowed down. Realizing his lover fell asleep, Lan WangJi held him bridal style and got up. He slowly walked back to the room.

When he arrived he gently put Wei WuXian down on bed. He looked at Wei WuXian more carefully and frowned right after. Wei WuXian's body was all covered in bruises and cuts but the worst part was his feet. He wasn't wearing his boots. After all the running his feet were torn and some of the deep cuts were still bleeding. Lan WangJi quickly left the room and came back with warm water and a clean cloth. He washed Wei WuXian's body very tenderly. He cleaned every wound one by one. After he finished he took out an ointment from his left sleeve. He pomade and then bandaged his cuts and bruises carefully. After he finished bandaging his feet too, he kissed Wei WuXian's left ankle softly. He dressed him up in clean clothes then he putted Wei WuXian inside the sheets and gave him a proper sleeping posture. Lan WangJi cleaned the mess and after he was finished he kneeled beside Wei WuXian. Lan WangJi "Wei Ying, do not worry. I will not leave you."

Lan WangJi closed his eyes. After some silence he spoke again "I can never leave you. You are my life."

Wei WuXian, still sleeping, turned to Lan WangJi and murmured something not understandable, he then took out his arm from under the blanket and let it hang down from the edge of the bed. Lan WangJi opened his eyes and looked at his partners pale face, the bags under his eyes, the shining tears, the bandages all over his arm. His eyes narrowed with discomfort. He gently wiped away the tears at Wei WuXian's cheeks and eyelashes. Lan WangJi then stared at Wei WuXian's hanging arm. After a while of staring, instead of putting it back inside the blanket, he held his hand with his right hand softly but firmly. He then closed his eyes as well, feeling the warmth of his lovers palm.


	13. Talking to the River 13

Lan QiRen and the others spent the night at the inn too. In very early in the morning they departed. Lan WangJi joined them outside the inn. They flew on their swords towards the Cloud Recesses. After everything that happened, no one spoke much. Lan QiRen, Lan WangJi and even Jiang Cheng's faces were indifferent. Jin Ling was uneasy but still quite silent and Lan SiZhui was only looking down with the heavy feeling of grief he felt in his chest. To their surprise Wen Ning was with them too. His usual facial expression didn't change much but his eyes showed the desperation he felt. Wei Yang probably told him about their past too.

They arrived the Cloud Recesses strictly at 5 am. Without anything spoken they all parted to do their own daily works. Lan SiZhui and Lan JingYi silently went to have breakfast before the class starts. Lan QiRen asked a disciple to give their guests rooms to rest and left afterwards. The told disciple lead Jiang Cheng and Jin Ling to their rooms. Wen Ning was welcomed inside too even though he got a stern look from Lan QiRen. He silently went towards Lil apple and the rabbits. Lan WangJi left towards the Jingshi. When he arrived he placed his guqin on the table and kneeled beside it. He wasn't able to get any sleep at night. He kneeled beside Wei WuXian all night thinking their past together, thinking his actions towards situations. He thought about the times when Wei WuXian truly showed emotions. Wei WuXian was always very attached to his family so those times were mostly related to the occasions concerning his family. Before, he thought he could see right through Wei WuXian; he somehow knew his smiles were fake, his cheerings were forced. But yesterday he was hit with the hard truth that he didn't understand him as good as he believed to. Wei WuXian had so much more inside of his heart and he was so much more fragile than he thought. Another thing he noticed was, even though they were so close with each other, he realized that Wei WuXian never dared get fully drunk with him. Yesterday, seeing him truly drunk he understood why Wei WuXian didn't want to be drunk like that with the crowd but he never got drunk like that when he was alone with Lan WangJi either. He felt his heart ache a little at this thought. He closed his eyes and started playing his guqin in order to calm his emotions which were pouring from his heart.

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

~Caiyi Town~

Wei WuXian woke up with a heavy headache. He grumbled as he held his head and got up on the bed. His eyes were almost closed due to the irritation of photosensitivity. His body ached all over. He couldn't stop his whimper from slipping out of his mouth as he hang his feet down. After getting used to the light his eyes widened. He realized the bandages all over his body. He couldn't remember what happened after they drank with Wei Yang. He got up and slowly headed outside. His feet felt like he was walking on blades, he grimaced. He didn't know what happened yesterday but at least he was with his little brother, or thats what he thought anyway. He walked past the door and towards the hall. He saw Wei Yang entering the inn. Their eyes met and he started walking towards Wei WuXian with a guilty smile.

Wei Yang "Brother, you finally woke up"

Wei WuXian "Ugh, I did and my head feels like a tanker about to explode."

Wei Yang "Of course it would be like that,. No matter how many times I told you to stop, you wouldn't listen to me and kept on drinking anyway!"

Wei WuXian "Hmm, so thats what happened. Well, what else did I do?"

Wei Yang seemed bewildered "You do not remember?"

Actually, Wei Yang was informed beforehand that his brother injured himself running through the woods. But he was asked by Lan WangJi not to tell him anything. He wasn't told any details but he still thought it was for the best his brother didn't know he was with Lan WangJi when he was drunk to the point that he couldn't remember. Wei WuXian knitted his brows "No, I don't. Please enlighten me? Especially about the bandages."

Wei WuXian wanted to know so he could make his excuses when he was explaining them to Lan WangJi. Wei Yang smiled, he wouldn't lie to his brother just because he was asked, but he still wouldn't say everything "You ran away in the night. It seems you ran in the woods barefoot and also bumped quite a lot of trees. When I realized you went outside I started searching for you. I searched for half an hour and when I came back to check the room again, you have already returned and you were injured"

Wei WuXian laughed "Huuh, is that so. Well, good thing I returned by myself then, huh?"

Even though he wouldn't show it, Wei Yang was a little relieved his brother didn't ask any further. He gave one of the breads he bought, to his brother trying to terminate the topic completely "What shall we do today, brother"

Wei WuXian "Well, I haven't thought about that but I think we should return to the Cloud Recesses first. How about we talk about the rest after that?"

Wei Yang nodded. With that said, they returned to their room to gather their belongings and left the inn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, finally this chapter was completed. It was the hardest chapter I wrote so far. Sorry for making you wait longer, here is a cookie for you🍪


	14. Talking to the River 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all you for your support, I'm very grateful to everybody reading, liking, commenting to this story! And thank you for coming this far with me! This story is almost over, the next episode will probably be the last :(. I'm thinking of writing another fanfiction though😌

~~The Cloud Recesses~~

Wei WuXian and Wei Yang arrived at the Cloud Recesses in the evening. Wei WuXian's laughter could be heard from afar, Lan WangJi heard it from the the Jinshi. He was a little uncertain about how he should act but he still walked outside and towards Wei brothers. He wanted to see Wei WuXian. Lan WangJi kept his straight face. When he saw Wei WuXian his eyes got fixed on his lovers. Wei WuXian realized Lan WangJi's hiatus and spoke "Lan Zhan, we're back! Sorry we are a little late"

Seeing Wei WuXian's smiling face, even though he still felt bitter, Lan WangJi's chest was filled with warmth. Wei WuXian felt his relief and widened his smile. He wanted to walk towards Lan WangJi but he stepped on a small rock and his face twisted a little. He was trying to keep his composure and hide his bandages but that small rock ruined his plans. Lan WangJi didn't miss the change of expression on his face. He already knew about Wei WuXian's wounds but he still felt discomfort. Wei WuXian spoke hurriedly "It's okay Lan Zhan, it's just a few small wounds. They're already healing"

Lan WangJi shoved disapproval "You promised to come back in one piece"

Wei WuXian looked blank for a second but after remembering his promise before leaving he bursted out in laughter "Hahahahahha, Lan Zhan you know, it always amazes me how you remember these details. It's not that my limbs are detached. They're just some cuts Hanguang-Jun." He shook his legs, showing how healthy they are with a flirtatious smile.

Lan WangJi looked at his loved ones heart warming smile. He couldn't help the curve forming on his lips for a second. Wei WuXian was stunned seeing one of Lan WangJi's rare smiles. Wei Yang catched it too and he was surprised to see someone he thought was so emotionless smile. After observing him yesterday and today he felt like he might have misjudged him. He had an urge to leave them alone and he turned to Wei WuXian "Brother, I'm going to find Wen Ning."

Wei WuXian "Wen Ning? Is he here too? How do you know, besides how did you meet him?"

Wei Yang "I met him yesterday outside the inn and he probably headed this way."

Wei WuXian "Oh, he was at Caiyi town? He didn't tell me anything about that! If you find him can you tell him to see me before he leaves?"

Wei Yang said "Of course." He than saluted them and left.

Wei WuXian turned to Lan WangJi "What shall we do? Do you have any lectures today?"

Lan WangJi "I do not."

Wei WuXian "Then do you have a meeting or somewhere you need to be?"

Lan WangJi "I do not have anywhere I need to be."

Wei WuXian clapped his hands happily "Really?! Yang is here today as well and Wen Ning seems to be here too. The four of us can have a meal together!" He was truly thrilled at this thought.

Lan WangJi "Mn."

Wei WuXian "Then where shall we eat? Maybe we can eat here, I can cook for you! Oh, but I guess you might not be able to eat it since everyone says my dishes are terrible hehehe"

Lan WangJi "I would eat any dish you make."

Wei WuXian gave a cunning smile "O-ho? You said it yourself! I will be the cook then."

Lan WangJi "Mn."

Wei WuXian turned around"Okay! Lets go find Yang and Wen Ning. They're probably not far"

Lan WangJi silently followed him. 

They found Wen Ning and Wei Yang beside Lil Apple and the rabbits as they thought. Wen Ning seemed timid as Wei Yang was speaking hurriedly with him. Wei WuXian approached them and called out with humor "Yang, stop bothering my general! He is a fragile boy contrariwise to his looks"

Wei Yang looked towards his brother. He knew his brother was only joking but he still quieted down. Wen Ning turned his head to look at the owner of the voice too. Seeing Wei WuXian he looked at a loss of what to do. Wei WuXian looked directly at him and spoke "Wen Ning, how did you get inside the Cloud Recesses? But more importantly why didn't you contact me that you came back?"

Wen Ning's mouth opened and then closed again. He seemed like he couldn't find the right words to form a sentence. When he was finally able to speak his voice was weak "Second young master Lan called for me here."

Wei WuXian seemed confused. He looked at Lan WangJi "Lan Zhan?"

Lan WangJi "I called him back so that your brother can meet with him."

Wei Yang "Yes. I heard people speak of a General of yours so I asked Hanguang-Jun if he could introduce him to me."

Wei WuXian put a finger to his chin "Hmm, so thats what happened." He then cheered up again "Thats wonderful! Then all four of us can eat together. I will cook!"

Wen Ning suddenly tilted his head "You will cook? Are you sure young master Wei? I remember your cooking from the Burial Mounds. I also heard about the time you cooked for the disciples to cure the corpse poisening. They said their lives flashed through their eyes and they could never forget the taste of it."

Wei WuXian laughed as Wei Yang's suspicious eyes landed on him "You can't even eat Wen Ning! Besides I might have lost the scale a bit but still it wasn't that bad!"

Wei Yang "Is it my imagination or is it acceptance I find in your voice?"

Wei WuXian "Well, don't think too much of these misjudgements. I shall cook and you'll see for yourself"

Wei Yang gave in with a sigh. Wen Ning looked at Wei WuXian and Wei Yang again and again and then he finally looked at Lan WangJi. Seeing his straight face, he had no choise but to give in and lowered his head in disapprovel.


	15. Talking to the River 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone~ I couldn't get a chance to update the episode last week. :( I was very sick and kept going to the hospital. I'm better now but I couldn't finish the episode in time😣 I'm sorry for not telling you earlier :(

Wei WuXian was inside the kitchen cooking God knows what to them, making Wen Ning help him while Lan WangJi and Wei Yang sat face to face at the table. Lan WangJi's eyes looked emotionless as usual. Wei Yang drew a sigh and spoke in all honesty "You know, when we first met, my impression of you was that you were nothing but an insignificant person who is well known and I thought you weren't worthy of my brother."

Lan WangJi turned his still expressionless eyes to Wei Yang's. When he didn't say anything Wei Yang spoke again "Don't look at me like that. You can't blame me for thinking that way. You never show any emotions. For example even after someone saying something like this to you your eyes still look dull."

Lan WangJi kept his silence and they kept looking at each other for some time. At last Wei Yang sighed again and he averted his eyes. "Brother Ying was always so excited when he was with you and he always smiled so brightly even to the thought of you... But when I look at you, I just couldn't accept the fact that your feelings for him was strong enough."

Wei Yang's face showed the regret he felt because of his prejudice. He closed his eyes as he spoke quietly "It seems I was wrong, sorry."

Lan WangJi was careful enough to hear the guilt in his voice. Wei Yang looked at his hands "I guess I also got jealous." He then suddenly raised his head "A little, only a little though, not much! Don't get me wrong. He's just... he's my brother that I haven't seen for ages and I finally thought I can live with him from now on. But when I asked him that... well, you heard what he said." He lowered his head.

Lan WangJi "He cares for you and cherishes you deeply. His love for you is different from his love for me"

As they were talking they saw Lan QiRen from a distance. When he saw them, he stopped in his tracks. He closed his eyes and stroked his beard in thought. He then turned and started walking towards them. Lan WangJi and Wei Yang got up and saluted him. He spoke "WangJi, do you not have any work to do? What are you two waiting for here?"

Lan WangJi "I do not have any work to do today, uncle. We are waiting for Wei Ying to cook."

Lan QiRen "Cook?"

Wei Yang "Yes, he said he will cook for us and we'll have a meal together. Senior Lan, would you like to join us?"

Lan QiRen was surprised by the offer, he spoke in an instant "Join you? Why would I do that."

Wei Yang "No reason actually. I just thought it might make my brother happy." Wei Yang looked at Lan QiRen's expression under his eyelashes.

Lan QiRen's eyes widened for a split second. He spoke with a cold voice "I do not care for whether he is happy or not." but even though he said that he still stepped closer.

Wei Yang saw this and gave a cunning smile "If you will give us the honor of eating together, I'll go inside and tell Wen Ning to prepare one more serving."

Lan QiRen's expression darkened "Wen Ning is here too?"

Lan WangJi "Yes. He is inside helping Wei Ying to prepare the dishes."

Just as Lan QiRen made a sour face Wen Ning and Wei WuXian appeared from inside the door. Wei WuXian was looking at Wen Ning as he said something and then he turned his head to their direction. The smile on his face almost faltered with shock when he saw Lan QiRen but he managed to keep it. He saluted the best he could with the dishes in his hands and he beamed with a smile "Senior Lan! We were just about to have a meal. Would you like to join us?"

Even though Wei WuXian asked that, he was certain Lan QiRen would be angry and scold him. Much to his surprise, Lan QiRen did not. He only stroke his beard and said "Hmph!" with a stubborn pout.

Wei WuXian was surprised by this reaction but he didn't say anything further. Him and Wen Ning put the dishes in their hands to the table. At last Wei WuXian turned to look at Lan WangJi with a raised eyebrow and then turned to Lan QiRen with doubt. Lan QiRen still refused to look at him. Wei WuXian and Wen Ning looked at each other with empty expressions. Wen Ning spoke with a weak voice "Sh- shall I bring a plate for you Senior Lan?"

Lan QiRen refused to answer but instead he took a seat at the table with the still visible pout. Wei WuXian's mouth hang open until Lan QiRen opened one eye and said "What?! You were the one who invited me so don't look at me like that."

Wei WuXian closed his mouth "Yes yes. Wen Ning, bring another serving"

Wen Ning left hastily. Wei WuXian seated next to Lan WangJi with one eye looking at Lan QiRen. He still wasn't over the shock but he was more relaxed now. He spoke "Hey Yang, by the way how long will you be staying? Hopefully you will stay through the week at least?"

Wei Yang shook his head sadly "I wish I could but will be returning tomorrow."

Wei WuXian spoke with complaint "Hee, but why? Why won't you stay a little longer when we finally met after so long?"

Wei Yang "I'm sorry brother. I could only get permission for this long from BaoShan SanRen"

Wei WuXian sulked and disapprovingly murmured something but didn't say anything out loud. Wen Ning came and prepared Lan QiRen's serving. Wei WuXian "Well then, lets make the most of our remaining time. Please eat without holding back!"

Wen Ning and Wei Yang looked at the dishes with suspicion. Wen Ning tried to hold Wei WuXian from adding too much flavour but all the dishes somehow ended up red anyway, even he didn't know how he was doing it. Lan WangJi was the first to act, he took a red piece of a vegetablelike dish to his plate calmly. Just as he was about to eat it Wei WuXian stopped him "Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan stop. I know you don't like spicy food. I've made a zero-spice dish for you. Here, try it out" he pushed a mild looking dish towards him.

Lan WangJi was slightly surprised as he took a piece of the said meal and ate it directly. Wei WuXian "How, how was it?"

Lan WangJi then turned to Wei WuXian's expectant eyes "It's delicious."

Wei WuXian beamed with a smile "Right?! Of course it is hehehe"

Lan QiRen looked at Wei WuXian and then the so called 'food' at the table. His eyes showed utter horror "What are these? These are all red."

Wei Yang laughed "What do you mean what? These are the tasty dishes brother Ying made. Can you not take any spice?"

Lan QiRen's ears tinted red with anger "Our GusuLan clan has mild and soft food. We don't use spice." Even after saying that, Lan QiRen still took a bite from one of the plates.

With laughter and sometimes with angry voices and bickering, they got through the meal. Most of the red food was eaten by Wei WuXian himself. Wei Yang ate some too but he eventually gave in. He liked spice but this much spice was some other level then his. The spicefree food Wei WuXian made for Lan WangJi ended up being splitted to 3 and eaten by Wei Yang, Lan QiRen and Lan WangJi. Wen Ning sat at the table with them too, even though he couldn't eat. They chitchatted through the evening, even Lan QiRen smiled time to time and joined the chat. He didn't say anything about the prohibition of loud noises too.

Wei Yang interrupted the chat "Oh, brother Ying! I forgot, I have something to give to you. Well, give back to you actually"

Wei WuXian seemed confused "Give 'back' to me?"

Wei Yang smiled cunningly and untied the green rope on his arm. Inside the ropes it revealed a small glass bottle and inside the bottle was a transparent liquid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this would be the last episode before but I just couldn't get enough of writing🙈 There will probably be 2 more episodes. I'll try to make it certain next week. I hope you're enjoying the story!


	16. Talking to the River 16

Wei WuXian took the small bottle into his hands "Huh, whats that?"

Wei Yang "You should drink it to understand what it is brother."

Wei WuXian "Drink it? What, are you trying to poison me? Is it death you want to 'give back' to me hahaha"

Wei Yang "It is not funny brother. Don't joke about your death please."

Wei WuXian sulked "All right, all right. Don't be mad, I'll drink it."

As Wei WuXian opened the bottle and about to drink it in one go Wei Yang grasped his arm "Not here! Drink it back in your room, okay."

Wei WuXian "Huh? Why not here?"

Wei Yang exhaled a sigh "You'll understand once you drank. It might take a couple minutes by the way. You can come afterwards."

Wei WuXian shook his head in suspicion and left towards the Jingshi. Lan WangJi wanted to accompany him but Wei Yang stopped him "It's fine. You can let him be alone for ten minutes, right?"

Lan WangJi had an almost invisible frown, it was obvious he wanted to go. He declared "Ten minutes."

Wei Yang "Yes, yes. No need to worry."

Lan QiRen "It better not be something to break our rules. You and your brother caused so much mischief already."

Wei Yang put his left hand on his heart and spoke with an exaggerated disappointment "No way, Senior Lan. I would never!"

Lan QiRen didn't answer, only said "Tch" and turned away.

Wen Ning started cleaning the table. Wei Yang looked at the half finished dishes "Even Though brother Ying worked so hard on them. Such a waste."

Lan QiRen "Well, it's not my fault he is terrible at cooking."

Wen Ning smiled at that expression. Lan WangJi interruped "He is not terrible. He is a good cook. He just loves spice."

Lan QiRen was surprised his beloved pupil objected his words. "Still, if nobody can eat it except him, it means it's not good"

Lan WangJi "Not all his food was spicy."

Wei Yang "Yes! You ate that spice free food he made for Lan WangJi too. It was truly delicious"

Lan QiRen touched his beard but he didn't oppose this time "Huh, just one good meal in these many dishes."

Wen Ning was surprised. This was the first time someone liked young master Wei's food. So he could make tasty dishes when he didn't use spice. He truly wished he could still have his taste sensation. As he was thinking that he saw a white rabbit with the side of his eye "Ah, how did you get here on your own little one. You won't be able to find your friends if you go any further."

Wen Ning walked next to the rabbit, picked him up and walked towards their habitat. When he walked a little someone put a hand at his shoulder. He shuddered and turned in an instant "Oh, was it you young master Yang. I'm sorry I didn't notice you following"

He cleared his throat and smiled "Young master Yang, huh. Well it's okay. I'm the one who came silently."

Wen Ning noticed something different and gazed at his opponent. Maybe because his smile seemed so much nostalgic or maybe it was because his voice had a different ring to it that made his heart ache. In any case he couldn't figure out what. They returned the little rabbit to his friends and walked back towards Lan WangJi and the others. In their way back there was silence between them. But for some reason it wasn't awkward at all. Even though he didn't feel awkward Wen Ning still had the urge to speak "Young master Yang, you asked me that night outside the inn about how young master Wei has been all these years. I must say, he has been through so much. Even though he never shows his feelings, one can understand when you spend so much time together. And... you must truly be proud of your brother. He is such a heroic person. He never stands by and watch whenever there's an injustice. He had surely made mistakes in his life. He might seem to never acknowladge his mistakes but I know everytime he tries his best to correct them, atone for them. He is a very remarkable person."

Wen Ning stopped talking as they came closer to the table. He turned his head towards the table and saw Lan WangJi's back turned towards them. At his front was Lan QiRen and Wei Yang sat. As he was gazing over to the table his eyes suddenly grew rapidly with realization and he looked at his accompany. He then turned to look at the table, the same eyes looking at him from a distance had mischief. "Y-Y-Y young m-m-master Wei?!"

They both answered in unity, and with the same mischief visible "Yes?"

Lan QiRen saw him too and his eyes grew in shock. Lan WangJi's back froze when he heard the voice. Wei WuXian looked at Wen Ning's eyes tenderly as he answered "Wen Ning, it made me very happy to hear your thoughts about me. Thank you."

Wen Ning could only stutter but nothing meaningful came out. Lan WangJi stood up and slowly turned around. Even his eyes showed astonishment. He then turned to Wei Yang with suspicion "What did you give him to drink?"

Wei Yang shook his hand as if it was a trivial matter "Nothing to make a fuss about, really. It was just a present BaoShan SanRen gave me. She made it just in case my brothers soul was stuck in someone elses body. She said it wouldn't be healthy for the soul. It seems she was right. She worked on it for months so take care of your body nicely this time."

Wei WuXian "BaoShan SanRen's gift huh... I should've known! Thank her very much for me. I truly missed my body and haven't been this relaxed for some time now. I will take good care of it."

Wei Yang only shook his head with approval. When he opened his eyes again he saw Lan WangJi looking at him in a weird way. Lan WangJi then lowered his head as if to show him his gratitude. Wei WuXian hopped next to his little brother and sat. He wrapped his one arm around Wei Yang's neck "I hope you didn't get used to Mo XuanYu's body too much!"

Wen Ning finally managed to find his voice "I-I knew you looked alike but now seeing you together... you're almost identical!"

Lan WangJi interrupted "They are not identical"

They both laughed at his cold statement. Wei WuXian spoke with his still existing smile "Well, we do look a lot like each other. But as Lan Zhan said, we're not identical."

Lan QiRen spoke "Huh! It was hard enough with only one of you and now you duplicated. How inconvenient."

They looked at Lan QiRen and each other for a second and bursted out in laughter, making Lan QiRen red with anger.

With this and that, it was almost Lan clan's sleeping time. Wei Yang and Lan QiRen parted to their rooms, Wen Ning headed towards the woods again. Lan WangJi and Wei WuXian walked towards the Jingshi. Wei WuXian was somewhat very tired from everything happened, maybe a little tired because of turning back to his body as well. He wanted to sleep but when they entered the Jingshi, Lan WangJi pinned him to the wall, his eyes were red from holding himself back for too much. It seemed he had other plans in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah I enjoyed writing this episode😁 next chapter will 'probably' be the last one this time😥


	17. Talking to the River 17

When Wei WuXian woke up, Lan WangJi already left and his body was sore. He touched one of the bite marks at his chest. Lan WangJi truly owned his original body and made it his last night. As he thought of it, a smile formed in his lips. He got up and saw the breakfast Lan WangJi left for him. He ate as he got ready. When he dressed up and looked at himself he saw his hair was a true mess. No matter how hard he tried to tie it a pinch of his hair was determined to keep their own shape. With a small pout he gave up and exited the Jingshi. He walked towards the Lanshi where he assumed Lan WangJi would be. The morning had already passed. The disciples were dismissed for the lunch. He thought maybe Lan WangJi already left, as he scratched his hair. He was thinking of finding Lan WangJi and then his little brother. From a distance he saw Lan SiZhui and the others coming towards him. He approached them too, they probably knew where they were. Lan SiZhui noticed him first and walked towards him with a smile. Wei WuXian "Hello kids. Have Lan Zhan been lecturing you?"

When they heard him call Hanguang-Jun 'Lan Zhan', Lan SiZhui was surprised for one second and Lan JingYi grimaced. SiZhui was the first to gain his composure "Yes, Senior Wei. He just left."

Wei WuXian "Huuh, so I missed him. Well, he probably went to the Jingshi or the Library Pavilion. I'll just check the Jingshi first then. See you later kids" he waved his hand and turned his back to leave but SiZhui stopped him in a rush "Ah Senior Wei, to enter the Jingshi is forbidden even for us. It is Hanguang-Jun's private room so..."

Wei WuXian stopped in his tracks and looked at him for a second to understand what he was saying. As he was looking at Lan SiZhui he saw Wei Yang approaching them from their back and immediately got distracted "Yang! Good morning."

Wei Yang walked next to Wei WuXian and laughed slightly "Good morning? It's already the evening brother."

Wei WuXian laughed cunningly "Whenever I wake up is the morning for me"

Wei Yang shook his head but didn't respond. Then they realized the stunned disciples in front of them. Their eyes were wide, their mouth opened and closed like fishes and they were looking at them both very intensely. Wei Yang understood their confusion and wrapped his one arm around Wei WuXian. Wei WuXian was still puzzled "Hey, whats wrong? Why are you looking at us like that?"

Lan JingYi "He... he duplicated?"

Lan SiZhui spoke in a daze "Not duplicated. Is-is this... S-Senior Wei? I mean Senior Wei WuXian?"

Wei WuXian finally understood as well "Ah, yes" Looking at the still shocked disciples he smiled and pointed at himself "I'm me again!"

Lan SiZhui whispered to himself "I should've understand from his voice. But.. how is this possible"

Wei WuXian pretended not to hear "Let's head towards the Jingshi to get Lan Zhan" and started walking. Wei Yang was walking beside him but the disciples were still too dazed to think and was following them like how baby ducks follow their mother. Wei Yang couldn't help but laugh under his breath at the view.

Wei WuXian asked "Yang, when will you be leaving?"

Wei Yang "I'm thinking about leaving around 5 p.m."

Wei WuXian couldn't help but seem displeased and spoke quietly "Even though you just came back..."

Wei Yang stayed quiet for a little while. He then seemed to remember something and came closer to Wei WuXian and whispered "Brother, do you remember the songs we used to sing together?"

Wei WuXian's features seemed relax, he gently laughed "I do. You liked to be the drummer and I liked mothers guqin. We sang various songs together."

Wei Yang smiled at the reminisce of good memories "Mother and father sang for us time to time, we even sang together too."

Wei WuXian "Good old days huh"

Wei Yang "Yes. Have you been singing lately?"

Wei WuXian "I don't know really. I don't think I ever sang like that again. Just while I was drinking or as such."

Wei Yang "You haven't? Even though you voice is so beautiful?"

Wei WuXian looked at him, his face was tinted red, but they were already near the Jingshi. When he saw Lan WangJi leaving the Jingshi he decided not to respond his little brother and called for him instead "Ah, Lan Zhan! Here you are."

Lan WangJi came closer with a stern face and shook his head in approval "I thought you were still sleeping so I came to check."

Wei WuXian hopped next to him. Lan WangJi examined him for a small second. He held the pinch of hair which declared its own freedom and put it back to where it belonged with only one movement. Wei WuXian looked at him unbelievingly "I worked so hard to put it into shape this morning and you did it without even trying! I should've just came for you instead of trying Hanguang-Jun."

A small laughing voice could be heard from among the disciples, making all the heads turn their way. Lan SiZhui couldn't take the view before his eyes and bursted at some point. He was beyond happy, he felt like he found something long lost for him. When he realized what he did he covered his mouth with his sleeve and tried to suppress his laughter "I-I'm really sorry Hanguang-Jun, Senior Wei."

Wei WuXian laughed too in return  
"It's fine, it's fine."

Lan SiZhui blushed and kept his silence. Wei WuXian "Lan Zhan, it seems my little brother will be leaving in a couple hours. I'd like to show him around Gusu."

Lan WangJi "Okay. Then I will wait for you at the Library Pavilion."

Wei WuXian seemed confused "You'll wait? Won't you come with us?"

Lan WangJi "I have studies" after a small hiatus he continued "You should pay attention to your brother, you probably will not see him again for a long time."

Wei WuXian's heart melted a little at how caring his Hanguan-Jun was. But he still smiled bitterly thinking of his brothers departure "Alright. We will be heading out then. Say your goodbyes Yang. I'll go take the token from the Jingshi"

Wei Yang whined "What goodbyes? I don't have anyone in here I know enough to say goodbye to."

Wei WuXian laughed as he left "Your crybaby part haven't changed one bit"

Wei Yang quickly opened his mouth to respond but Wei WuXian was quicker, he already left. Wei Yang could only "Tsch-" behing him. He then sulked and turned to the disciples "Well then, I'll be heading towards the door. You can go have your lunch. Take care kids. Grow up to be excellent disciples, okay?"

The disciples all saluted him and left. SiZhui turned his head to look at him a couple of times but he continued walking and eventually went out of sight. Wei Yang sighed but didn't leave. Lan WangJi also still stood there but there was a silence between them. Lan WangJi was the first one to break it "I will go to the Library Pavilion. It was nice meeting you. Be careful on your journey."

When he didn't get a responce Lan WangJi started walking. After a couple more seconds Wei Yang silently answered "Thank you"

Lan WangJi stopped "What for?"

Wei Yang "For your good wishes and... and for taking care of my brother. Thank you for being there for him."

Lan WangJi stood silently for a little while. When he was sure the conversation ended, he kept on walking. Wei Yang shook his head sideways as he smiled and only said "What a man."

Wei WuXian returned a couple minutes later, he seemed in a rush "Woah, sorry Yang! I just couldn't find the token for so long. It was fallen near the bed. I think I slept with it in my sleeve last night hehehe." He laughed nervously thinking he probably dropped it 'before' he slept.

Wei Yang "I don't mind. Let's go then shall we?"

Wei WuXian shook his head. He opened his mouth to speek when he was interrupted with a shout "Wha- what is this?"

He reflexively turned his head to look. Jiang Cheng, Jin Ling and Lan QiRen was looking at them from a small distance with huge eyes. Jin Ling came to them with full speed and stopped when he was inches away from them. He exclaimed "How did you duplicate?!"

Lan QiRen seemed confused too but he only said "It is forbidden in Cloud Recessess to speak so loudly!"

Jiang Cheng came near them too and he seemed confused. He looked one after another, he finally fixed his eyes at Wei WuXian and said "Wei WuXian??"

Wei WuXian rolled his eyes as he stepped back "As much as I'm touched that you recognized me, we don't have time to go through this again." He continued to step backwards as he held Wei Yang's arm to force him to step away too. "You can ask your questions to SiZhui and the others okay? See ya!" With that he spirited away with Wei Yang.

Jiang Cheng tried to catch him but he failed and stumped his feat "What a thick face you have, running away like that. I will be seeing you when you head back."

As they ran, Lan QiRen's angry voice could be heard "It is forbidden to run in the Cloud Recessess!"

They exited the Cloud Recessess. Wei WuXian laughed unstoppably "Pfffft hahaha he- he only cares about his rules ahahaha. And Jiang Cheng's face was hahaha, I can't take it" His brother seemed to have so much fun so Wei Yang joined his laughter too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~~ It's been a while I know 🙈 but don't be mad let me explain! I was thinking of making this the last episode no matter how long it took but it took more than I expected and I couldn't even finish it yet🤦🏻♀️ so I didn't want to make you wait any longer and cut the episode. It's still longer than the other episodes though. I hope you like it! I don't know how many more episodes there will be. 1 or 2 episodes maybe? My estimations are always so bad so I won't say next one is the last episode before I actually 'finish' the story 😆 see you next time! 💞


	18. Talking to the River 18

Together they headed towards wherever Wei WuXian took them to. They attracted so many looks, and girls whispered behind their backs saying how handsome they were and how they looked exectly alike even for twins. They walked around Gusu, visited shops. Wei WuXian saw a stand with rabbit goods. There were bracelets, doodahs, and many other things with rabbit theme. Wei WuXian pulled his brothers arm saying "Ah, ah Yang look! There are so many things about rabbits! Come come lets take a look."

Wei Yang laughed at his childeshness but still went along with him. Wei WuXian spent so much time looking at everyting one by one and forced Wei Yang to look at them too. Wei Yang "Spending so much time at a stand with rabbits, you're just like a girl brother hehe"

Wei WuXian turned at him with the bunny ears he just put on his head and scolded "Do I have to be a girl to like rabbits? Everybody likes rabbits. Do you not like rabbits? How coldhearted you are!"

Wei Yang retreated but still kept his laughing face and mocked "Those ears look good"

Wei WuXian beamed "Yes, I loved them. I'll definetely buy them!" He was thinking of how cute would these look on Lan WangJi and evilly smiled.

Wei Yang saw the smile but he definetely didn't wanna know the reason so he just dropped the subject. Wei WuXian looked around a little more. He finally bought the ears and they left. It was close to Wei Yang's departure time so they headed towards his direction. On their way they saw a couple of street sellers. Wei Yang hasn't been in a place like this for so many years. One of them saw Wei Yang's interested eyes and immidiately came close to them holding bunch of talasmens "Young master, would you like some talasmens for your protection?"

Wei WuXian slightly panicked about what was to come and tried to send away the seller but Wei Yang seemed curious "What would they protect me from?"

Seller was enthusiastic "They are capable of protecting you from many things. This one is for the evil spirits which visits you as you sleep. These are for the monsters of night and day, so you should put it to something you carry with you. And these are for protection from the Yiling Patriarch, they are selling greatly these days"

Wei Yang put his hand to his chin "The Yiling Patriarch? I've never heard of anyone with that name. Is he a person or a spiritual monster?"

Wei WuXian's panic could be seen from his eyes and Wei Yang realized that. He looked at his brother with puzzled eyes. He showed great effort trying to signal the seller not to tell but the seller didn't pay attention to him and continued with excitement "You don't know the Yiling Patriarch?! Where have you been living my friend? He is the most fiersome person to ever live on this world. Many years back, there was a siege and he was finally defeated. The peace was brought back to the world but recently it is said he has regenerated! I heard there was another siege but it failed and afterwards the clans didn't siege him again."

Wei Yang seemed confused "So he is a person. I've never heard of him. What's his name? And why isn't the clans doing anything about him if he's so dreadful."

Seller seemed like he agreed "If my memory serves me right, his name is Wei Ying." The seller didn't see the change at Wei Yang's face and kept his speech "Well, I personally think there has to be another siege to put him back to where he belongs for good! Who knows what plans that monster has in his mind."

Wei Yang stepped forward but Wei WuXian held his shoulder as he laughed nervously. The seller misunderstood his attitude and thought he was scared "But don't worry young master! Until then, you can sleep without a worry if you buy this talasmen. It is best if you buy two and put one in your bedroom and one at the enterence of you house."

Wei Yang was fiercefull, he wanted to lunge forward but his brother held his shoulder very thightly, he was not able to make any move at all. The seller was finally able to comprehend the vicious look on his face. Wei Yang looked at his brother angrily, as if asking him why he looked so calm while he was called such foolish words. Wei WuXian laughed nervously and spoke to the seller "Okay, okay... Thats enough buddy. We're not interested. Have a good day." he then forcefully dragged his brother away from the annoyed seller.

Wei Yang tried to get himself free of his grisp but Wei WuXian didn't let go untill they were far enough. Wei WuXian "Wei Yang! Calm down. What are you getting so worked up for?"

Wei Yang understood his brother was seriously about to get mad and tried to steady his breathing. He spoke with a calmer voice but he still showed his complaint "But brother, his words towards you were so rude!"

Wei WuXian seemed a little low spirited "Were they? How do you know his words weren't the truth?"

Wei Yang was cought by surprise "Of course they are not! Because I know the kind of person you are. You are the most caring person I've ever met. Those words could be nothing but utter nonsense!"

Wei WuXian's sorrow deepened. He felt his heart ache at his brothers faith. He tried not to show it to his little brother and spoke with his mocking voice "Oh well, he is right actually. I am known as the most evil person to walk the earth. I'm mostly mentioned by the devil itself. Everybody knows me, I am so populer you know" he winked at his brother with his last sentence.

Wei Yang was bewildered "What are you talking about? There's no way... right?"

Wei WuXian exhaled a heavy sigh. He wanted to keep his past unmentioned but now that the topic was up, he owed his brother the explanation "I am not the perfect person to be the role model for people, you know? I've had my mistakes. Real huge mistakes that affected a lot of people. People that are irrelevant and... people that I deeply cared for. People that are innocent"

Wei Yang still had a part of him that didn't want to believe his brothers words but looking at his sad eyes that avoided every possible contact with his, he had no choice but to believe. His face fell. He wanted to ask further, but he could see right through his brothers façade. His brothers grief was one he hadn't seen before. Right now, all he could do for his brother was to share his sorrow. Instictively he held Wei WuXian's hand firmly, as to show him he was there for him. Wei WuXian lifted his head and finally looked at his little brothers eyes. His eyes were already red, but feeling his brothers support he had to fight back his tears to stop them from falling. He spoke sincerely "I've faced numberless people to call me evil and hate me with all their might. Until now, the only person to be there for me, to keep me from falling, to care for me even with all my faults was Lan Zhan. He was the one to hold my hand and drag me out of where I imprisoned myself in my own head. And I always feared what you would think of me if you knew... if you knew the person I have become."

Wei Yang spoke "So you kept it silent. But brother, I can never think badly of you 'because' I know the kind of person you are. You surely made mistakes, but as I said you were the most caring person I know, and you still are. Mistakes doesn't define a person, intentions do. I am certain you never wanted to harm anyone."

Wei WuXian couldn't hold his voice "But I was warned! I was warned I'd lose control, I was warned I'd harm others, that I'd bring a disaster! I didn't listen to them. It was all my fault that..."

Wei Yang hugged his brother "Whats happened has happened. I'm sure you tormented yourself so much already. There's no good to tear yourself about it anymore. You can't change the past, can you?"

Wei WuXian calmed in his brothers embrace. He has always been terrified of disappointing his brother. He had truely been relieved. In a couple more seconds he stiffened and freed himself from Wei Yang's arms. He liked the embrace but couldn't help feeling awkward since he was the bigger one, and so he supposed to be the stronger one. He wrapped his arm around Wei Yang's shoulder and smiled widely "Lets head towards the department point! Are you certainly certain that you can't stay longer?"

Wei Yang rolled his eyes "How many times will you ask that? I cannot brother! I've already told you about a dozen times that I promised BaoShan SanRen"

Wei WuXian kept nagging him throughout their walk.


	19. Talking to the River 19 - Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter 💞 "Be Somebody by Thousand Foot Krutch" is the song WWX sang this episode, a song I'm obsessed with because of its meaning😁 there is a nightcore version too by the way, you can find it on youtube. When I first heard this song I was at the middle of Talking To The River and my first thought was how fitting this song was to WangXian relationship. I knew I had to put it in the final episode 😊

Wei WuXian see his brother off and returned to the Cloud Recessess. His mood was a little down but he fought back the sulking shape his lips tried to form. He put a smile on them instead and walked towards the Library Pavilion where he knew Lan WangJi would be. When he reached there he looked through the doorway and surely there he was. He looked calm as his brush touched the paper. The sunlight reflected upon him, it was like he was the brightness itself. Wei WuXian smiled at this, 'he is the brightness itself for me' was what he thought. Lan WangJi stopped writing "You are back. Did something happen?"

Wei WuXian was lost in thought so the sudden question startled him "Huh? Like what?"

Lan WangJi turned to look at his lover "I do not know. Something happy maybe? You were smiling."

Wei WuXian laughed and shook his hand "No no nothing. I just sent Yang off and came back."

Wei WuXian's eyes met with Lan WangJi's. He couldn't help but to smile again 'back then I could never imagine being this happy again. I am so lucky to have him. Oh God, I love him so much' he thought. His heart squeezed, with a sudden urge he jumped through the doorway and hold Lan WangJi's hand. He pulled Lan WangJi "Come with me"

Lan WangJi didn't say anything but he obeyed and silently followed Wei WuXian as they exited the Library Pavilion. They walked until they reached the house where Lan WangJi's mother used to live. Wei WuXian pulled him to the yard and left his hand. He looked at his loved one's eyes deeply "I-I have something to say to you."

Lan WangJi hid his surprise "I am listening."

Wei WuXian slightly panicked and scratched his head "Uuh okay. But... well..." he stayed silent for a second, then raised his head, eyes shining excitedly "Okay! I'll say it so just... listen to me to the end, okay?"

Lan WangJi shook his head in approval.

Wei WuXian took a couple steps back and lowered his head. He thought of many things. How they met, back when he was still studying in the Cloud Recessess how he thought Lan WangJi hated him. Even after he cultivated the crooked path, he was sure Lan WangJi detested him. When the Wen clan was defeated, he was starting to think he was destined to be alone. When all of the world loathed him and he felt the heavy burden of his mistakes, he hated himself too. It was like he was trapped in his own head all alone. But he never allowed himself to realize that in reality, Lan WangJi was always there for him. He only realized that after he reborned and Lan WangJi forcefully dragged him back to Gusu with him. Lan WangJi cared for him, even after all his mistakes he fought for him. He gave Wei WuXian a purpose to live, a reason to smile. He also remembered the one time Lan ShiZhui said they were alike, he wished in his heart that it was true. He inhaled a deep breath as he spoke to his brother in his mind 'I will sing Yang. I will sing one more time.' With these in his mind he smiled very widely once more and raised his head as he started his song;

"I’m just the boy inside the man  
Not exactly who you think I am  
Trying to trace my steps back here again so many times  
I’m just a speck inside your hand  
You came and made me who I am  
I remember where it all began so clearly"

Lan WangJi's mouth was agape and his eyes slightly widened. He never expected his partner to have such a fascinatingly beautiful voice. He quickly closed his mouth and held his composure as he listened to Wei WuXian with his full attention.

"I feel a million miles away  
Still you connect me in your way  
And you create in me  
Something I would’ve never seen  
When I could only see the floor  
You made my window a door  
So when they say they don’t believe  
I hope that they see you in me  
After all the lights go down  
I’m just the words you are the sound  
A strange type of chemistry  
How you’ve become a part of me  
And when I sit alone at night  
Your thoughts burn through me like a fire  
You’re the only one who knows who I really am"

Lan WangJi tried hard to keep his feelings in. Wei WuXian was singing to him, and he could tell he was singing to him with full his heart.

"We all wanna be somebody  
We just need a taste of who we are  
We all wanna be somebody  
We’re willing to go but not that far"

"And we’re all see through, just like glass  
And we can shatter just as fast  
That light’s been burned out for a while  
I still see it every time I pass  
It was lost in the corners of my mind  
Behind a box of reasons why  
I never doubted it was there  
It just took a little time to find and even when"

"I feel a million miles away  
Still you connect me in your way  
And you create in me something  
I would’ve never seen  
When I could only see the floor  
You made my window a door  
So when they say they don’t believe  
I hope that they see you in me  
After all the lights go down  
I’m just the words you are the sound  
A strange type of chemistry  
How you’ve become a part of me  
And when I sit alone at night  
Your thoughts burn through me like a fire  
You’re the only one who knows who I really am"

"We all wanna be somebody  
We just need a taste of who we are  
We all wanna be somebody  
We’re willing to go but not that far  
We all wanna be somebody  
We just need a taste of who we are  
We all wanna be somebody  
We’re willing to go but not that far"

Wei WuXian's eyes were red. He tried hard to hold back his tears. He looked at Lan WangJi's eyes intesely as he sang the last part of his song with a little lower voice

"I’m just the boy inside the man  
Not exactly who you think I am  
Trying to trace my steps back here again so many times  
When I could only see the floor  
You made my window a door  
So when they say they don’t believe  
I hope that they see you in me"

Even though the song was over Lan WangJi stood still. The song Wei WuXian sing to him was so meaningful. He thought of every sentence, every word once more. His ears and eyes were red, he had been keeping himself for too long. Lan WangJi "Did you mean it?"

Wei WuXian looked at him blankly. He asked once more "Did you mean what the song said?"

Wei WuXian answered with a low voice "I did."

Lan WangJi "Everything?"

Wei WuXian "Everything."

Lan WangJi stepped forward and pulled him into a tight embrace. Wei WuXian was startled for a second but he closed his eyes and hugged back. Lan WangJi's heat filled his heart with warmth. He felt a wetness on his cheek and opened his eyes to look at Lan WangJi. He saw the streak of tears on Lan WangJi's cheek. He was astonished but he didn't say anything, only tightened his arms around Lan WangJi's body. Wei WuXian then put his head on his loved ones shoulder and closed his eyes again. He could forever stay like this.

Behind the bushes was someone with wet cheeks too. And also someone who was smiling widely at the scene. Jiang Cheng wiped his tears with his sleeve and took out a handkerchief to wipe his nose as well. He looked at Wei Yang "How are you so calm? And why are you back here huh? I thought we got rid of you for good."

Wei Yang answered him without looking his way "You're the one being a girl, crying and sniffing all the time. Besides, of course I would be back. I knew my brother would sing to that WangJi guy. How on earth could I miss it?"

Jiang Cheng got annoyed being called a girl but he didn't say anything since he truely was crying and sniffing all over the place "Wouldn't BaoShan SanRen be angry if you're so late?"

Wei Yang spoke dismissively "But I am not late. BaoShan SanRen is expecting me by tomorrow afternoon. I will be there just in time. I only told my brother I had to be there in the evening so I could hear him sing." he smiled cunningly.

Jiang Cheng furrowed his brows "How sly you are. No surprise you two are brothers. Wait a second, how could you possibly get in the Cloud Recessess without a token"

Wei Yang finally turned his head towards him "I've already dicussed this matter with Lan QiRen yesterday. He agreed to give me a one time passage. And how about you Mr. Curious? Why are you here?"

Jiang Cheng was surprised Lan QiRen would agree to something like that but he kept it in and sneered "Why? Because I saw you coming here of course. I thought you were Wei WuXian and you were after something again."

Wei Yang sighed "You know what? I don't care." His attitude irritated Jiang Cheng but he kept his silence as he sniffed one last time.

Wei Yang squeezed Suibian in his left hand and looked at the way where his brother was one more time and then he turned around "I will be taking my leave for real this time." He then smiled "You probably never heard him before and I don't know when he will sing again so consider yourself lucky to hear brother Ying's singing. He was marvelous as always."

Jiang Cheng 'tsch'ed but couldn't answer since somehow Wei Yang was already so far away from him. He looked at Wei WuXian being all lovey dovey with his husband and looked away in disgust. 'Well he was right about the marvelous part' he thought before turning back to leave.

Wei WuXian was still in Lan WangJi's embrace. He buried his head in his neck and whispered to his partners ear one small sentence "Thank you"

Lan WangJi was, as always, startled by this sentence. He slightly pulled back and made eye contact with Wei WuXian. He was about to say his usual respond 'There is no need for thank you's between us' but Wei WuXian interrupted him "Lan Zhan!"

Lan WangJi "Mn."

Wei WuXian gave him the warmest smile "I love you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone who came this far with me! I just wanted to thank you and say a couple things😃 I wrote a couple one shots before but this is my first more-than-one-episode story and it was also my first WangXian fic so its really special to me. To be honest I never imagined it would be read this much, I am so happy 😍 Thank you for all your votes and comments I really appreciate them. They literally kept me going! I hope you enjoyed reading my story♡
> 
> (By the way I was asked whether or not I was gonna edit my story. Well I am actually thinking of editing this story later but for now I'm gonna leave it as it is😁)
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -
> 
> As I've said before, I'm thinking of writing a couple more fanfics. Probably about Shizaya or WangXian. I already have concepts in mind but I don't know when I will start to actually writing and posting them. It may take a little long (I'll feel lonely not posting anything and reading your comments😞) I will try my best to write down what I have in mind! Until then, stay happy and healty everyone💕


End file.
